The Queen Diaries
by Kat097
Summary: Mia's all grown up and queen of Genovia. She's lost contact with all her friends but then her Mom invites her to NY. Will she go? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction about it. Meg Cabot owns all.

I just had this weird idea for a fanfiction and decided to write it and see how it turns out. So here ya go! By the way, I'm not actually American, I'm English so I hope this is all ok. 

The Queen Diaries! 

By Queen Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo

Aged 26 years and 9 months.

February 15th: The throne room.

I can't believe I found my old diary! I was just sorting through some old stuff that Mom sent over and I found it. Mom's still in Manhattan.  She refused to move to Genovia after Dad died.

Yes, he died when I was just eighteen. Grandmere had died the year before and he went into this whole depressant thing. Then the cancer came back and they couldn't do anything about it. So when he died I was made queen. I never thought I'd cry when Grandma died but I did. For days. I guess we'd gotten quite close in a weird reluctant kinda way. And dad? I never told him how much I love him. I should have when I had a chance. At eighteen years old I had to rule an entire country. I had to move to Genovia and rule. I never even got to say goodbye to my friends. We've lost contact completely now. I would ask mom if she's seen them but I daren't. I guess I'm too scared. 

What else is new? Oh yes! My little sister, Danae. Danae's twelve now. I haven't seen her in like, three years. We e-mail each other occasionally, but that's it. My life as it was has completely collapsed around me. 

And Michael? I don't know. We were thinking about living together when I left school and went to college.  I haven't spoken to him since I left for Genovia. 8 years without contacting the love of my previous life or my best friends. How pathetic am I? 

Lars is still here, my faithful bodyguard. He's playing chess with one of the footmen

right now. He's addicted to that game, totally now! I can't beat him at all.  

Mr Gianini wrote to me the other day. I still can't call him Frank. Weird, huh? He suggested I come over for a visit. I don't know what to do. I could always go. I don't have anything to do. Genovia does get a lot of tourists during the winter months and they all want to come and look at the palace. If I look out of the window I can see them standing taking pictures of themselves with the palace in the background. 

Genovia is a well-known country now. Tons of tourists. I even managed to get the law about the scissors in the docks. Much to the surprise of the Genovian parliament. There are lots of animal shelters and I still donate my daily one hundred dollars to Greenpeace. 

I guess that's about all really. I just asked Lars if he thought it was a good idea to visit New York. He said it was, because I should never let go of my family. He said it really sadly though, as if he was talking to himself as well.

I think I will go. I'll just go and phone Mom and thank her for the stuff. 

Tuesday 16th February: My bedroom. 

I'm going. I was talking to Mom last night here's our conversation

Mia: Um, hi Mom? It's me, Mia.

Mom: OH MY GOD! MIA! Why haven't you called? Never mind, just talk to me! 

Mia: Um, ok. I got my old stuff, thanks for sending it. How are you all?

Mom: we're great! Danae got her period last week

Danae: (in the background) Mom! You don't tell people that over the phone! 

Mom: Sorry, sweetie. Anyway, Mia, how are you?

Mia: I'm fine Mom. Opened a new animal care centre last week. 

Mom: That's great honey.

Mia: Mom, I might be coming to New York soon. I could do with a holiday. Would I be able to stay with you guys?

Mom: (weeping) Oh, Mia, honey that'd be great! Just like old times! 

Mia: Ok! I'll call the pilots and see when they're free. Bonus of having a private jet. 

Mom: That's wonderful honey. Frank will be SO excited! 

Mia: I'll ring tomorrow Mom. Love you.

Mom: Love you too baby. Bye.

And then I hung up. I love my Mom. Anyway I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. It's really short notice and the parliament isn't happy about it but who cares? 

Not me! I'm finally going home. 

Wednesday 18th February: Royal Jet. 

I can only write quickly because we'll be landing soon.  Lars's is going to take me to the loft and then stay at a hotel nearby. The loft isn't too big. I can't believe it looking down at all the tiny lights. Manhattan. New York. Home. 

I'm getting way too sentimental about this. 

Oops, we're landing now. Gotta go.

The Limo. 7:45pm

I'm on my way to the loft now. I'm so scared, but I can't turn back now. When I got of the plane there were all these reporters waiting. Some things never change. They were all

"Your Majesty! How long are you staying here?" But Lars did his thing and got me through. 

Uh oh. We're here. I'm excited and want to throw up at the same time, 

The Loft: 11: 15 pm. 

I can't believe it. I was so nervous. I went up to the door and sort of knocked all nervously. Then the door burst open and Mom was standing there. She looked so beautiful, as always. She stared at me for a moment and then she threw her arms around me and hugged me real tight

"Oh my god, you're here, you're really here!" she kept repeating over and over again. Then Mr G came out and he started hugging me too and then Danae joined in and we were all talking and laughing, and mom was crying. 

Once Lars had left we all sat down and started talking all over again. Danae's got her first boyfriend apparently. No fair! It took me until I was fourteen, and I haven't had another one since! Mr G is still teaching. I'm going to go and visit AEHS tomorrow. I wonder if it's changed at all. Principal Gupta's still there and everything. Mr G and Danae went out then, to buy some food so Mom and I could talk properly. And I asked

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"What… Do you know anything about Lily, or Tina, or Michael or anyone?" Then she looked at me all sadly

"I'm sorry Mia, I don't. But you should definitely try and find them while you're here."

"I will. Thanks Mom." I stroked Fat Louie gently. I hadn't been allowed to take him with me to Genovia. He would have destroyed the entire palace with those claws! I love him so much. He's all purry and cute. Then Mom said

"Mia, I wish you'd called more often."

"I'm so sorry Mom. I meant to but… I don't know." I finished lamely. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Ronnie, from next door. She'd seen me come back and gave me a big hug and asked me how I was doing and everything. So then I had to start all over again. 

Anyway I'm really tired now, so I'll write some more tomorrow. 

* Things to do! *

1. Buy presents for Family to say sorry for loss of contact.

2. Hug Fat Louie some more. 

3. Buy some pants. Cannot go out in dresses. Way too embarrassing. 

4. Find friends. Will try Tina first, since she probably still lives at home. 

Thursday 19th February: Limo.

Albert Einstein's hasn't changed AT ALL! Principal Gupta invited me into her office and was so friendly and made me a cup of tea. Felt slightly nervous as though had smashed Lana Weinberger's mobile phone again. Never mind. She said to eel free to explore the school. I think she was somewhat disappointed at my lack of crown or fancy dresses as she eyed me in a shirt and pants. 

So I explored the school. All my old teachers said high and I saw the Gifted and talented room again. Mrs Hill wasn't there, as usual. I felt tears prick my eyes as I saw the supply closet where we would shut in Boris Pelkowski. Ah, memories! Also saw dreaded Algebra classroom. So many bad thoughts. Still, I watched Mr Gianini teach and was quite pleased when I found I could actually answer some of the questions! I left the school at lunchtime. I'm on my way to Tina's house now. Even if she isn't there here parents might be able to tell me where to go.

Back at the Loft. 6:31pm 

When I got to Tina's I pressed the intercom button and this voice said

"Hello, Hakim Baba residence?"

"Yeah, hi. Is Tina there?" 

"May I ask who that is?"

"Tell her its Mia." There was a silence and then a beep as I got into the elevator. When the door to the foyer opened Tina was standing there, looking sort of excited. She's gotten quite tall now, and lost a lot of weight. She looked fantastic.

"Mia! Oh my god, Mia!" And she hugged me. It seems everyone is doing that now! 

We started talking and Tina said

"Lars, Wahim is through that door." Lars went of to talk with his old friend. Leaving me to talk to mine. Tina still lives with her parents and has a boyfriend called Adam. She seems really happy. Eventually I brought up the subject of Lily. Tina grinned

"I'm going to see her now. Why don't you come?"

"Really? Wow, that would be great!" I said, really meaning it. 

Anyway, we got to Lily's apartment and Tina looked suddenly worried

"Oh no! I said I'd bring some wine. Hang on, I'll just go to the store and buy some." And she ran off. Leaving me alone in front of a door, which she had already pressed the doorbell to. There was some screaming of little kids and the door opened. Boris Pelkowski stood in front of me. He looked sort of confused and said

"Can I help you miss?"

"You don't recognise me?" I asked, sort of enjoying this opportunity to tease him. He shook his head and I sighed

"What? You don't recognise me? After all that time the gifted and talented class spent trying to lock you in the supply closet?" Then he sort of started at me and grinned

"Mia? Mia Thermopolis?" 

"That's right!" Boris hugged me and as we pulled apart I noticed something. 

His sweater was tucked in. 

Anyway, a little girl ran to Boris and said

"Daddy! Mommy wants you." She was cute. She had a little pug-face and hair just like Lily's. Boris said

"Come in Mia. Where's Tina?"

"She had to go to the store quickly. She'll be back in a moment." I stepped in to the apartment. It was neat and tidy and completely Lily. Then Lily stepped out of the kitchen saying

"Tina. You're late! If the dinner burns, I swear I'll-"

And then she stopped when she saw me. I grinned and said

"Hey Lily." She didn't reply but her hands on her hips and said

"Oh it's Miss-I'm-too-good-to-contact-my-friends-in-eight-years!" Then she smiled and we hugged too. I'm completely hugged out now! We all had dinner and started talking. I asked Lily about our old friends and enemies. 

"Well, Shameeka is a model now. She always wanted to be one, but she helps out at a children's home in her spare time. Ling Su is an artist. We always knew she would be. But she's had some stuff put up in the Mary Boone Gallery. Boris is still a musician and I'm a television presenter. Lana moved away, so I don't know about her. And Josh Richter works for a bank somewhere. You?" she said. I'm shrugged

"Queen of a small European country. Nothing much.  Opened a few animal shelters donate stuff to Greenpeace. Make public speeches. Pretty boring stuff really." Tina looked at Lily and said

"What she really wants to know is how Michael is." 

"Tina!" I yelled. Lily laughed

"He's fine. Works with computers and still plays with his band in the meantime. He never grew up." 

"That's… nice." I sorta said all lamely. Lily looked down at her daughter

"This is Michelle by the way." I smiled at the baby then my eyes strayed across these old photographs. Us all at the cultural diversity dance, the Non-denominational Winter dance, Lily's wedding… I've missed so much over the past eight years. Tina stood up

"I'd better go. I'll see you all later!"  Boris showed her out and then went to put Michelle to bed. Lily looked at me and said

"Mia, why didn't you call?"

"I was too scared. Well, the first two years were so frantic and busy and then I felt afraid to call after two years."

"You could have called at anytime you know."

"I know." Lily decided to change the subject

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope. Well, Rene visits the palace occasionally and tries to get somewhere but it never works out. I don't give it a chance to." 

"Michael still single too. He never dated anyone after you, you know?"

"He didn't?"

"Nope. He said he didn't think he could love anyone the way he loved you."

Way to make me feel guilty Lily. Anyway, we started off home. When I got back to the loft I told Mom about my day. Danae asked if we could spend Saturday together and go Ice-Skating or something. I said sure, of course. I'm hanging out with Mom tomorrow. 

Saturday 21st February. The Loft. 5:30pm

Oh my god. I cannot believe it. I went ice-skating with Danae today. I was kinda looking forward to it, I haven't ice-skated in ages. I could still do it, thankfully. Lars kept making jokes about me cutting open my tongue. Oh yes. How hilarious. I SO wanted to remember that trip.  Danae wanted to get a hot dog so I said I'd get them. Lars wanted one too so he stayed to watch Danae to some tricks while I queued up for food. A veggie-burger for me obviously. Anyway, as I was coming back, carrying the food I walked straight into this guy and dropped it all. We both knelt to pick it up and he said

"I'm really sorry."

"No, it was my fault. I walked straight into you!" 

"Let me pay for some more."

"No it's ok, I've got plenty of money."

"No, I insist!" And then I looked up at him. He was staring at me all peculiar and I asked

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Then he thought about something and said "Kid, I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other..." And I felt myself go all weird and whispered all shakily

"I… I happen to like nice men." Then he grinned and said

"I'm nice."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him. He said

"Hey Mia." 

"MICHAEL???"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! Review or I won't write anymore. This is my first attempt at a princess diaries fanfiction. I mostly stick to Harry Potter. SO tell me what you think. 

Lotsa luv

Katie.


	2. 2

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. There are 22 of you and I never dreamed I'd get such a great response. 

And now come the thankyous!!!!

**A Sorta Fairytale – Yay, first reviewer! You think this fics rocks? Aw!**

**M@ - I like your username! Well, I updated! **

**Cathy – You think I have a gift? Wow, you make my head big! *Head swells up***

**Evil_Jasna – Thankyou so much! I'm glad you love it! Another person who thinks I'm a fantastic writer? So much praise!!!!**

**Sammy! – The Best Princess diaries fic? Squee! I'm glad you think so!**

**The Ultimate Reviewer – Thankyou! Cool name BTW.**

**Cassandra Amethyst – I just copied the Star Wars reference out of the book. I was a bit unsure about adding it! I'm glad you appreciated it!**

**Princessvampire – I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! LOL.**

**Ndblue123 – I don't know where the plot came from! It just appeared!**

**Trickhayden – Another one who appreciated the star wars touch! Yay me!**

**Megan – I will definitely write more! Nothing can stop me! MWAHAHAHA! …Sorry.**

**Ultrawoman – Another English writer! Hooray! I was worried about getting some of the phrases wrong, but if I slip up at least you can understand what the hell I'm talking about! **

**Lilja – Cool story huh? Big hug lilja-Chan!**

**Silence - **J** I'll keep it up alright!**

**Dazije – Indeed I was brutal. I'm sorry! But here's more! **

**Lizz – You think I sound like Meg Cabot? That is just one of the best compliments I have ever had!**

**Dawn – I'm sorry about the Cliffhanger. It was a bit mean. But hey, it made you review didn't it?**

**Bookfan – I'll write more more more if you review review review! Gotta a deal?**

**Bibleboymary4ever – Cool username! Ab fab, huh? Squee compliments! **

**Lea – I have the best grammar and spelling on the site? Weel, i trie!**

**Kat – Again, many apologies for the Cliffhanger. **

**Neo Queen Serenity Chiba – Well, I can't tell you if they'll get together. But I'll drop a few hints.  **

**Kirstills – THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW! YOU LEFT CAPS ON JUST FOR ME? AW, THAT'S SO NICE!**

* Looks up at reviews and sniffs * It's that kinda praise that keeps me going! Anyway, on with the chapter! 

Chapter 2: Continued from the last date.

I could so totally not believe it. Michael was grinning at me and all I could do was gape. Eventually he said

"So, how long are you back in Manhattan for?"

"Um, a month." I whispered, all shakily. Michael nodded, hands in pockets and said

"And were you going to try and see me?"

"Yeah, I was! Honestly." I felt myself going red. He was still smiling and my heart was practically bursting. Then Danae rushed over and asked

"Who's this? Where's my burger?" she gazed down at the meaty splodge on the floor (despite my efforts she, Mom and Mr G are still meat-eaters) and then up at Michael

"Danae, this is Michael Moscovitz."

"Who? Oh, your old boyfriend." Danae looked at him interestedly then said to me

"Can I get another burger? I'm starving."

"Sure, buy Lars one too." I forked over a few dollars and she wandered towards the food. Michael asked

"Lars is still your bodyguard?"

"Yeah… After Dad died he became a sort of second dad… I mean he looked after me and all when I moved to Genovia."

"You didn't say goodbye." Michael said in this quiet voice. I looked away

"I wanted to. But I was busy and then it had been so long and I felt guilty and-"

"Mia, you're gabbling." 

"I know. So… how are you?"

"I'm great. I've got a great job with a computer company, and I still play with Skinner Box at the weekends. How are you?"

"Good also. Queen of Genovia. I spend my weekends opening hospitals and animal shelters." 

Michael laughed and then Lars came over. He and Michael sort of hugged, you know that thing guys do when they hit each other on the back and laugh. Lars said

"How did you know we were here?"

"Lily told me. I wanted to see you both and figured I could call an ambulance when Mia cuts her tongue open." They both laughed and me and I half-shouted

"That was only ONE time! And it wasn't my fault, Kenny tripped me up!" Michael couldn't stop laughing and was leaning against the wall with Lars. Eventually he started breathing again and said

"Well, come on then. Let's go ice-skating." 

And we did. It was totally fun, well it would have been if I wasn't so embarrassed about seeing my ex boyfriend. Danae wanted to go home so the three of us walked her then Michael looked at me

"Mia, I have to go now, but can we talk later?"

"Sure."

"My band's playing tonight at the club near the park. You know the one? Well, come at 8:30 and we can have dinner. I'll book you both tickets." Then he walked away. Lars looked at me and I stared back. Then he said

"Are you going?"

I stared after Michael. 

"Yeah. I think I will. Is that ok?"

"You're the boss. Where shall we go now?" I thought about it. Then Lars said

"What about the Central Park zoo?" 

"Lars, my faithful bodyguard, you are a mind-reader." I said. Lars laughed and ruffled my hair. I haven't mentioned that yet have? Still blonde-brown but, thankfully, no longer triangular. I grew it out and it's just past my shoulders. The royal hairdressers keep begging me to use their special shampoo to keep it curly but I always forget. And then they attack me with curling tongs. Those women are DANGEROUS. It's no joke. 

As Lars ruffled my hair I reached up and patted his head. We started this tradition when I became queen. I was all crying because of my Dad dying and all, and he ruffled my hair. He was crying too so I patted him back. Anyway, we went to the Central Park zoo and it was almost exactly the same. I went straight for the Polar Bear enclosure. It was a day of surprises for me really because guess who I saw there? 

Kenny. 

He was a vet or something and he was standing next to this unconscious polar bear and putting an injection in his leg. He looked so much the same it was as if we suddenly morphed back to fourteen again. Lars noticed too and I said quickly 

"Let's get out of here."

"But, Mia-" 

"Come on. Let's go and have a drink somewhere." We turned away but Kenny saw us and shouted

"Hey! Mia?" I turned and saw Kenny coming out of the enclosure. He looked at Lars and grinned

"Hi Mr Lars."

"Hello, Kenny."

"Mia, how are you?" Kenny asked all excitedly and I smiled

"I'm fine. Just visiting my Mom."

"That's wonderful." 

"You're a vet?" I asked, kinda stating the obvious. Kenny nodded 

"Yup. Love every minute."

"I thought you were going to be a scientist." 

"I was, but I changed my mind." We stood in silence then this pretty little girl ran up to Kenny screaming "Daddy, Daddy!"  I turned around and saw this girl from our Biology class, Tammy, walking towards us. She was holding a baby. She stared at me

"Mia Thermopolis?"

"Hi Tammy."

"Trying to steal my husband?" she joked and Kenny kissed her cheek. They kept talking but I could hardly hear them. Eventually Kenny said

"Come on Tammy, let's get these two home. Bye Mia, call or write if you get time."

"I will. Bye Kenny, Bye Tammy." As they walked away I turned to Lars. We sat down in a café nearby and Lars asked

"Are you alright Princess?" He still calls me Princess sometimes. Old habits are hard to break I guess. I nodded

"I'm fine. Everything's gone on without me. I knew it would and everything but…"

"You're wondering if you'll ever have that." Lars finished, drinking his coffee. I nodded

"Yeah. A family. I know I'm a Queen and everything but I want to have a normal life too. But I just know that's never going to happen Lars." I felt all teary and Lars smiled gently

"Don't worry Mia. I know for certain that there's someone out there for you. And we're meeting him at the club down the round in a few hours." I looked up at Lars, all shocked.  He smiled all mysteriously and I laughed 

"Come on. Let's get back to the loft and play chess. I'll beat you this time."

"Will not. I'm the Genovian master at Chess."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know." 

"Oh and I suppose you know everything?"

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

"Good, because you have now cause to."

"Except I know everything."

"Fine, you're obviously far too intelligent for me, so you're fired." Lars glared at me then grinned

"Fine with me. You slave-driver." 

Similar insults followed all the way home. 

Still Saturday: 1:13 am 

I'm back at the loft. I just had an amazing night! I went to the club with Lars and we sat at a table waiting for Michael. And then all the lights went out and the stage lit up and Skinner Box appeared. And you will never guess what they played.

Tall Drink of Water.

The very same. The song Michael wrote for me as a message, which I totally didn't get at first. The crowd loved it and Michael smiled at me across the crowds. Then he jumped off the stage so the next band could come on. He sat at our table and asked

"How did you like it?"

"It was fantastic!" I said. I meant it too. He was so talented. Michael looked me up and down and said

"Not wearing your crown?"

"It doesn't go with the outfit. Plus it's really heavy and it digs into my head." Lars laughed at this and went to buy us some more drinks. Michael asked

"So… do you remember the cultural diversity dance? When you went with Josh Richter?"

"How could I forget? One of my more embarrassing social engagements." Michael grinned

"If you had seen the look on Josh's face when you walked out on him."

"He started it."

"I know. And what about that time when you pulled the fire alarm?"

"How the hell did you know about that?!" I half-screamed. He shrugged

"Lars told me."

"I don't believe it. I got suspended over that." 

"That's why you stomped on Lana's phone?"

"Well, duh. What else do you know about me?"

"Um… well… I know your cousin Hank is currently on a billboard." 

"Really? I really should call Mamaw and Papaw."

"You have so many calls to catch up missy." Michael said. There was silence between us and then he asked

"Do you want to catch up later on? I mean in your trip here."

"Um… yeah, that'd be good." I replied, trying not to sound to happy. I was overjoyed. Lars came back and Michael stood. 

"I'll be back in a moment." He disappeared into the crowd. I noticed Lars watching me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled mysteriously

"Getting on well are you?" 

"Yes, thankyou." I said all primly. He sipped his drink while I drank my coke. Suddenly the music changed and this slow mushy song came on. It was the one Michael and I had first danced to at the Cultural Diversity Dance. Michael reappeared by my side and held out his hand

"Care to dance?" I nodded, completely dumbfounded. 

I'd forgotten how much fun slow dancing is. Michael was so tall and strong and I had my head leaning against him. It was wonderful. That is until a reporter popped up and took a picture of us. He was gone before we could get him but Michael shook his head. 

"It must be really annoying having reporters follow you around everywhere."

"Yeah, it kinda is. I'm not too bothered by it anymore though." We sat back down at the table and I saw Lars was getting tired. 

"Maybe we should go." Michael said, noticing it too. We started walking back to the loft. As we reached the door Michael turned to me and smiled.

"I hope I'll see you again soon, before you leave."

"Definitely." I said. Was he going to kiss me???? He bowed and took my hand and kissed it gently. Well, it wasn't a French kiss but close enough. He smiled again and walked away. Lars shook me, I was completely frozen. Anyway, I went indoors and my Mom was looking all anxious.

"Mom, what's the matter?" I asked, worried. She looked at me and said,

"Mia, Mamaw and Papaw are sending Hank here. They've got an infestation or something and he can't stay there for two weeks. We just haven't got the room!"

"Mom, it's no trouble. I can book a room at the Plaza." 

"Oh, no, honey! I couldn't send you away when you just got here."  

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll still come here for dinner and we'll see each other everyday."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I said all firmly. Mom was practically weeping with relief. And who said the life of royalty was boring? 

Sunday 22nd February. The Plaza. 

They gave me Grandemere's old room! Do they not realise the pain and trauma I experienced in this room??? But it's better than nothing. Hank's arriving tomorrow and I'm spending the day with Tina, Lily, Danae, Ling Su and Shameeka. Ling Su and Shameeka called me last night and said they were furious I hadn't been to see them yet. But we're going shopping and then we'll go to the movies or something.

Monday 23rd. The Plaza. 

There was a picture of me and Michael on the front page this morning. _Royal finds true love_.

Um, yeah, whatever. The changes of Michael still wanting to be my boyfriend are like ZERO! 

Ok, so I went shopping with the girls today. We had a total blast! Danae was worried she'd get left out since she's younger than us but we got on great. Boris went all moody when I mentioned that Hank was coming down. Anyway, the shopping was great and we had lunch and saw a movie. Then I got back to the Plaza with them all and was about to invite them up when the concierge said,

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor. I sent him up to your suite."

"Who is it?" I said, all curious. The Concierge looked at a note and said,

"He said his name was Prince Pierre Rene Grimaldi Alberto." 

"WHAT?!" I shouted. The girls were looking sort of worried for my sanity and I turned to them. 

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you on Thursday, at Lily's ok? See you later Danae." They said goodbye and Lily took Danae home. I looked at Lars.

"What is Rene doing here?" 

"I don't know. Let's find out." 

So I went storming up to my room. And there was Rene, with his bodyguard Francois. He stood up and bowed and said,

"Queen Amelia-"

"What are you doing here?" I screeched. Rene smiled at me and said,

"I thought a holiday would be most refreshing."

"This is my holiday to see my family and friends." I pointed out. I was furious. How dare he just show up like this? Rene's smile got wider and he pointed out that America was a free country and if he wanted to visit he could. Well, what could I say? So now he's staying in my suite. And just because he's in my suite doesn't mean I have to talk to him or anything. He has his own bedroom, bathroom and living room, so why should he bother me? 

Oh yeah, because that's what he does best. 

Tuesday 24th February: The Plaza 10:00 am.

Danae will be here any minute. We're having some more sister time. I have a lot to make up for after all. Danae wants to come and see Genovia. Maybe I'll invite everyone! Big bonus to having a private jet and landing strip. It would be great fun. I'd have to check with Parliament and everything, but I'm sure it'll be ok. I'm sure Queen Elizabeth of England goes on holiday and has her friends and family round at her palace. She just probably doesn't where a Greenpeace t-shirt, khaki's and combat boots while doing it. 

Ooh, Danae's here.

The Loft: 8:42 pm.

Ok, Danae and me hung out all day! We went to the mall and did some clothes shopping. Of course the Genovian minister would have a fit if he saw me wearing the clothes we bought. But who cares? I'm on holiday now! Anyway, we came back to the loft for dinner and I saw Hank. He looks totally great and he hugged me and asked me how I was doing. I said I was great and asked him how the modelling business was going. He loves it apparently.  Which is good, right?

Mom just asked me if I wanted anything else to eat. A four-course dinner, plus a snack and cheese and crackers. How could I possibly eat more? What is it with Moms and wanting to make you as fat as possible? I love Mom and everything but I'm stuffed! 

I'm going to see her studio tomorrow. She insisted on it. She looks kinda weird and suspicious and won't tell me why. It's really bugging me. 

Fat Louie keeps wanting me to pet him. I really want to take him back to Genovia with me but the palace staff would have a fit. I checked behind the toilet earlier and found his collection of shiny objects. I love Louie. 

I really should be getting back to the Plaza now. 

The Plaza, My Suite: 10:15 pm.

Rene is talking again. Why can't he just shut up? He hasn't even noticed that I'm not listening and writing in this diary. 

I read the old stuff in my diary earlier. Boy, did I need to self-actualise! I was so paranoid of the way I look. At least I have an excuse to be paranoid now. You know, about stuff like being assassinated and looking stupid in front of the press. There's the stuff about liking Josh Richter (I was probably sick at the time or something), dating Kenny (I KNOW I was sick then!) Dating Michael (Where's the downside?) and the very last entry. I copied it out again.

This will be the last entry I make as Princess Amelia. I'm leaving for Genovia tomorrow and will become Queen.  Dad died earlier today. I was with him at the time. Why do people have to die? First Grandmere, then Dad. Everyone's going away. Even me. I can't come back to New York for ages. Mom and Mr G are staying here with little Danae. She's never going to really now her big sister. I've got loads of flowers from people about my dad. 

_Flowers aren't going to bring him back._

_I can't talk to anyone, not even Michael. What can I say? 'Sorry Michael, but I'm leaving the country and probably won't be back for ages.'? _

My life is one big mistake.

I felt so bad back then. There's no excuse for what I did. I just hope everyone will forgive me properly. I'm going to the studio like Mom asked tomorrow. Uh oh, I think Rene's noticed I've stopped listening. Time to nod encouragingly. 

*******************^*************************************************

Hey! Like it? Then review! 

Lotsa luv

Katie.


	3. 3

Disclaimer – If I owned it would I be writing fanfiction about it? No, of course not. I would be relaxing in my mansion. I own this plot though. It took me ages to develop and plan out properly, so please don't steal it. 

The support I am receiving for this story is just phenomenal! The number of you who are saying it's exactly like Meg Cabot's writing is fantastic! That kind of praise makes me squeal. Which, when you're sitting in the school computer room, is kind of embarrassing. But feel free to comment on this story! 

Hey, I bought the special world book day Princess Diaries book! It's a tiny book but really funny. I dunno how much it is in America, but to all you British people, it's only £1! A great deal! And no, I'm not in advertising for Meg Cabot, it's just a really good book. 

Chapter 3: Wednesday 25th February: The Plaza. 

I can't write too much, I have to meet Mom at the studio soon.  But before I do I have a list to make. 

**Reasons to ask Michael out again. **

****

**For:**

1. His peat-bog eyes. So gorgeous.

2. Why not?

3. It gives me an excuse to come back and see him in New York!

4. The Genovian parliaments been at me to get married or whatever. I could say, 'No need to match me up with someone, _I_ have a boyfriend!'

5. I'm so totally in love with him.

**Against: **

1. He'll be all the way in New York. I'll hardly ever get to see him.

2. What if it doesn't work out? I'll be heartbroken.

3. I'd never hear the end of it from Lilly if it doesn't work out. 

4. Ditto the Genovian Parliament.

5. The terrifying prospect of total rejection. 

… Boy, does my life suck or WHAT??!!!

Mom's Studio - 11:56 

Mom is sooo dead. I now know why she was inviting me to her studio. Because she invites Skinner Box to rehearse there. I walked in today, wearing my jeans and an old t-shirt, looked around and saw Michael tuning his guitar! He looked all surprised and said,

"Mia! What are you doing here?"

"My Mom invited me. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We rehearse here once a day, excepting Fridays and Sundays." Michael stood up and looked around at the band members.

"Let's get working Guys." They started to practise a few chords. It was then I noticed a whole bunch of reporters standing outside. Lars asked,

"Shall I inform them of where they can put their microphones?" Always so polite. I shook my head. 

"Nah, I can deal with them." I stepped outside and was half-blinded by the camera flashes.

"Your Majesty! Is it true you're dating your old boyfriend?"

"When are you returning to Genovia?"

"How is the economy in Genovia doing?" I put my hands up and they stopped talking.

"No, it's not true. I'm returning in a few weeks and the economy is fine. Now, I happen to be on vacation. If you have any questions I will set up a press interview near the end of my stay and I'll answer your questions then. Thankyou." I went back inside and slammed the door shut. Mom came over.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Fine. Just getting rid of the press." Lars smiled and sat down to watch Michael play with the band. They're so good, it's depressing. It just reminds me of my uselessness. I mean what can I actually do? I'm a queen, true but that's not hard. The parliament does most of the work. 

The Plaza: 8:50 

Anyway, after Michael and the band stopped playing he came to talk to me some more. We were having a big conversation about the band's prospects when there was a knock at the door. I sighed, thinking it would be more press. I pulled the door open, all ready to start shouting but René was standing there.

"Oh, what are YOU doing here?" I groaned. He stepped inside and replied,

"I would love to see your mother's work."

"Go to an art gallery then." I muttered, but so he couldn't hear me. I shut the door and stomped back to Michael. He asked,

"Who's that guy?"

"That's René. He's a prince and he's a friend of my grandmothers. He keeps following me around. He even followed me to New York!"

René came and sat down and shook hands with Michael. René was looking kind of bored and I suggested he go back to the plaza on account of his not looking well. But he smirked and said,

"But I haven't met all your friends." So then I had to introduce him to the band members. Michael whispered,

"Kind of pompous isn't he?"

"Yeah…" I replied. René was examining a painting and I whispered,

"Wanna go and get something to eat while he's not watching?" Michael nodded so Lars and we sneaked out, waving goodbye to the others. Once outside we went to a burger bar down the road. Veggie-burgers of course for me. Anyway, we were eating and Michael asked,

"So are you and René…?"

"Hell no! Excuse my language but no way!" I said. Lars laughed,

"René shows up at the castle once a month, attempts to court Mia then leaves. Regular as clockwork." 

Michael took a bite of his burger and said suddenly,

"Uh oh. Pompous prince alert." I looked out of the window and saw René walking down the street with Francois, the bodyguard. They were talking and René looked slightly annoyed. 

"Duck!" I cried and we all put our heads under the table. The waitress gave a weird look but who cares. A few minutes later I looked up and René had disappeared.

"I swear, if he follows me again tomorrow he is sooooooo dead!" I muttered. Michael grinned.

"What _are_ you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because Lilly, Boris, Michelle and I were going to go to some stables for three nights. We'll be back on Sunday. You can come if you want."

"Really? Three days away from René? That's fantastic!" I said excitedly. Lars agreed and Michael smiled.

"That's great. I'll tell Lilly tonight. I'm going over for dinner." I looked at my watch and Lars reminded me,

"You have to visit the ambassador of Spain tonight." I pulled a face. The Spanish ambassador is nice and everything, but dinner with him was boring. Lars grinned and I looked at him. 

"Hey, you're coming with me! There's no way I'm facing him alone."  Michael smiles and stands up. 

"I must be leaving you now. I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure." He leaves and Lars asks me,

"What are you going to tell René?"

"I'm not. I'm going to tell the front desk and they can tell him. Not that I'll be giving them an address of where we're going. Mainly because I don't know." I said, suddenly realising. Lars smiled and said,

"You know, Princess, we have to go and get ready for the ambassador."

"Ok. Let's go." 

So we had dinner. I nearly fell asleep in my vegetarian main course. But Lars managed to get me away by saying I had been under a lot of pressure recently. I've got to pack before René gets back. 

Thursday 26th March:  A car on the way to the stables: 7:15 am.

I'm in a car with the others right now. Michelle is fast asleep. She's so cute! Lilly was telling me how the stables are way out in the middle of nowhere and René will never be able to find us.  I hope she's right.

I haven't had a chance to talk to Michael yet today, because he's driving. Lars and me sneaked out of the hotel at half past 6 this morning. René was fast asleep, so that ok. Everyone else is sort of dozing.

Top 5 great things about this holiday so far 

1: Michael, duh.

2: Fat Louie. 

3 All my other friends and family.

4: Catching up with people.

5: Not having to wear a tiara, hold a sceptre or put on big, poufy dresses.

Top 5 Worst things about this holiday so far 

1: The horrible decision of whether or not to invite Michael to Genovia.

2: René

3: The fact that I'll have to leave it all again soon.

4: The Press are following me all over the place again

5: Lars foot is on mine right now. It's metal plated and very heavy. No joke.

Michael says it's still a couple of hours driving to the stables, so I should go to sleep. Tina has promised to come to the stables tomorrow. We'll have a proper outing and everything. It's gonna be great!

Friday 27th March:  7:30 Pm. My room in the cabin.

Oh… my… god…

You are _so_ not going to believe what has happened to me. This is the most incredible thing EVER!

We went horseback riding yesterday, and it was great fun. But it's today that was important. It got really cold so we couldn't go riding, but we stayed in the cabin and played games and stuff. It was really fun. Then Boris and Lilly went to see Michelle's bedroom (she'd 'decorated' it with a lot of paper and glue.). Tina is arriving in an hour or so, so it was just Michael and me. Well, and Lars but he was asleep. Michael asked me,

"Do you want to go outside for a minute?"

"Um, ok." I said, not really knowing why he would want to go outside, since it was freezing cold. Anyway, he opened the door and we went onto this tiny balcony. He said,

"Are you having a good time?" 

"The best. I'll be sad to say goodbye again."

"We'll all be sad to see you go." Michael said in this quiet voice. I looked away, feeling totally guilty. Then Michael asked,

"Will you come back soon?"

"I hope so. I don't want to do what I did last time."

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" He asked suddenly. I was all taken aback and muttered,

"I don't know."

"There must have been a reason."

"My father had just died and I was a bit preoccupied, ok? Is that a good enough excuse for you?" I burst out angrily. Michael looked hurt and I said,

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Michael. I never meant for this to happen. It all went wrong and everything was bad…"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Michael." And then he turned to me and kissed me.

Kissed me.

KISSED ME!!!!!!

It was fantastic! Except I was all blotchy because I'd started crying without even realising it. Then, when we'd finished kissing he sort of stepped back and said embarrassedly,

"Sorry Mia…"

"Don't be sorry! Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You didn't?"

"No…"

Then we were both quiet for ages. Eventually Michael said,

"Did you ever think of me?"

"All the time. You and Mom and Fat Louie. Everyone."

"Did you mind me kissing you just now?" He asked. I looked at him, shocked.

"Of course I didn't mind! It was wonderful."

"Can I do it again?"

"Um, ok." 

Um, ok. That was seriously what I said. The love of my life, my very reason for existence asked if he could kiss me, and all I could come up with was 'um, ok'. 

I am such a loser.

But it worked. He did kiss me. And it was totally great too!

Saturday 28th March: The cabin.

My life is just PERFECT! I am totally dating the most perfect guy on earth, am surrounded by my friends and have just had the best day EVER.

Lilly found out that we had kissed. She had come through and caught it all on videotape. But I don't care!

I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love my life! My life totally rocks!

My life – by Mia Thermopolis.

My life before now was a dreary despair

Of bills for parliament 

And really bad hair

But now I've arrived in the place of the start

Where I gave away my very own heart

And now my life is a wondrous thing

My joy is so high, like a bird it sings

I wish never to leave, to stay here forever

And to leave my beloved, I wish for it never

For Michael has made my life so complete 

I don't even care about my size eight feet

Who cares if my life before now was bad?

Now in my life, there is much happiness to be had

My prince has arrived, in a totally cool car

To be with him forever, I would go far

Just him and me

That it may last

My life is now wonderful

I care not for the past.

……………I need some more practise at composing poems. Not bad for a first attempt though. 

*******************^*************************************************

Hey folks! Another chapter up!

I have only posted two chapters and have already got over fifty reviews. Who knows what this chapter will bring!

I would love to mention you all personally, but unfortunately my Internet time is limited to one hour a week at home, and the school computers are total crap.

Michael and Mia have kissed! Who knows what this will mean? Except me of course. Me being the writer and everything, I know what's gonna happen. 

I like to know that people are enjoying what they read, and knowing it's what they want. If you have any special requests for anything please don't hesitate to suggest ideas. 

Oh, and someone stole the idea had for one of my other stories, and I was quite upset about that because I'd spent ages planning it out and everything, so please don't steal this idea! 

Lotsa luv

Katie.

-x-


	4. 4

Dedicated to ndblue123. Thanks for putting my fic on your website! 

Again, all I can say is that the response to this fic is amazing! I have posted three chapters and have got over ninety reviews! That is a record for me!

Someone asked me if this was going to be Lars/Mia.

NO WAY! MICHAEL/MIA ALL THE WAY! I'd say that in this fic Lars is more of a father figure to Mia. 

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! Again, I've been compared to Meg Cabot many times. I wish I was as good as her, but all I can do is imitate her fantastic writing style for my own amusement! I have received so many reviews it makes me want to cry with happiness!

I noticed someone had done a story very similar to this. In other words Mia had become queen, hadn't seen her family or friends for years, and decided to visit them. I guess I should be proud people like this idea so much…

Oopsie! Just noticed I messed up the dates! In chapter three it suddenly jumped from 25th February to 26th March! I'll go back and correct that later. I hope no one noticed! So Mia will be returning to Genovia on the 18th of April. 

Anyway, on with the chapter! Especially since this Author's note is now longer than the actual chapter!

Chapter 4 

Monday, 30th March: The plaza.

I'm back at the hotel again. I'm going out for a meal with Lily, Boris, Mom, Mr G, Danae, Ling Su and partner, Shameeka and partner, Tina and boyfriend Adam and Michael.

And René. Somehow he managed to invite himself. 

How does he do that?? AND WHY CAN'T I SAY NO?????????

Oh, yeah, that whole me being unassertive thing. That totally sucks. Lars says I can be assertive if I want to be. Like when the Genovian Parliament wanted me to sample some meat from the prime cows of Genovia on live television. I refused, hands down. Nothing and no one can make me eat meat. Even Michael. 

Mr G, Mom and Danae came over a couple of hours ago. Mom and Mr G both wanted to see my suite at the Plaza. I forget neither of them has ever been in here before. Danae has, obviously. 

I'd better get ready for dinner.  

Bad things about dinner tonight 

****

**René.**

**Good things about dinner tonight. **

**MICHAEL!**

Lily 

Boris 

Mom 

Mr G 

Danae 

Ling Su and partner 

Shameeka and partner 

Tina and Adam (Have not actually met Adam but am sure he's v. nice.)  

Tuesday: 31st March: Back at the Plaza.

Last night at dinner I somehow ended up sitting between René and Michael. I kept trying to ignore René but it was hard. The conversation went like this.

Michael: Do you want to hang out again tomorrow Mia?

Me: Yes, that'd be great!

Michael: We could go bowling, or just hang out at the studio or something.

Me: I don't mind.

René: Amelia, did you enjoy your visit to the stables?

Me: Um yeah. Have you written any new songs Michael?

Michael: A couple. And we've got a gig on Friday. Wanna go?

René: Where do you play?

Me: Yeah! 

Michael: The same place as last time, same time too.

René: Amelia, the Genovian Parliament wants to know when you are planning the ball?

Me: (Finally distracted.) Ball? What Ball?

René: They asked me to tell you that it would be very good publicity for Genovia to have a ball at the end of your trip.

Me: I hate balls! They know that!

Danae: It sounds fun!

Most of table: Yeah!

Me: Fine… I'll organize a ball.

Mom: Mia, have you seen Hank recently?

Me: Not since I came back from the stables. Why?

Mom: He called me asking where you were.

Me: I told him we were going. 

Boris: Humph.

Lilly: Boris, lighten up. Hank is looking after Michelle for us. They're getting on really well.

Boris: I do not like Hank.

Lilly: Boris, don't be a baby. Anyway, about this Ball…

Me: (Clamping hands over ears) La, la, la, I'm not listening!

René: It's just a ball. What so the worse that could happen?

Michael: she's just scared she'll end up in the bathroom again. 

Me: Am not!

Adam: I'm not going to ask.

Tina: It's probably best that you don't.  

You get the idea. Well. Not you specifically because you are a journal. But the general idea is obvious. So now, on top of everything else I have to do, I have to plan a dumb Ball. Fantastic. 

Still… Michael does look pretty hot in a tux. 

Anyway, after that I invited everyone up to the suite for coffee. Mom, Mr G and Danae went home but the others all came up. As we were all sitting around talking Tina said,

"Remember that time that Mia threw the eggplant out of the window?" Everyone started laughing and explaining to those who weren't there at the time.  Then Michael said,

"I'd better be going. It's pretty late and I've got work tomorrow." He headed for the door. So I went after him and asked,

"So I'll see you on Friday?"

"Absolutely." And then he kissed me. With everyone watching! Then he left. I felt all happy and went to sit down again. René sort of stared at me, shock all over his face. I could see Lars grinning.  Not sure about what. René did look pretty funny though. Lilly and Boris had to leave soon too, but the others stayed until past midnight. It was like old times.  

Wednesday 1st April: Plaza.

Uh… I woke up feeling pretty crappy. Shouldn't have stayed up so late. I'm not too good getting up early. Especially when the reason I have to get up so early is René. 

I intensely dislike that guy. 

I had to spend all day planning a ball with the Genovian Ambassador and René. I really don't see the point when I don't want one in the first place. But unfortunately duty comes first. 

Stupid Duty. 

Lars says that the ball won't be all that bad. What does he know? He doesn't have to dance for god's sake! 

Stupid Bodyguard. 

Lars just asked me if I was writing nasty things about him in my diary. I denied it and he told me my nostrils were flaring. 

HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THAT???????????

It's time for lunch now, so I'm gonna go and get a salad in the restaurant. I'm meeting Michael tonight. Yay! That is the bright spot in my day. I need a bright spot because the rest of my day is drowning in one of those mud baths Grandmere used to take. Frankly, I could never see what was so inviting about lying in a bathtub of dirt. Each to her own I guess. 

Thursday 2nd April morning: My bathroom at the Plaza. 10:15am.

I am intensely freaked out. At dinner last night I caught Michael and Lars having a secret talk. When they saw me they both jumped and went red, trying to look cool. I have no idea what's going on! What can they possible be talking about that doesn't involve me? 

Possible conversation points between Michael and Lars.

1. Me. (May be good or bad.)

2. Restaurant Food. (Not likely. Why would they be embarrassed about that?) 

3. A secret about me that they both know and I don't. (Definitely not good!)

4. Admitting their undying love for each other. (BAD! VERY, VERY BAD!!!)

5. Something else entirely. (Please, oh god PLEASE, be this option!) 

I just freaked myself out even more so. I'm not going to talk to you anymore!

10:16am.

Probably because you're a diary, not a person and are incapable of returning any comments.

10:17am

Unless you were some kind of talking diary. 

10:18am

Which you're not.

10:19am

Lars is knocking on the door to ask if I'm ok. No, I am definitely not ok! I am the very opposite of ok! 

Did not, of course, tell him that.

10:20am.

Am now deeply, deeply confused. Think I will go for a walk to clear my head. Might go and see Fat Louie!  

Saturday 4th April: The Limo. 

I'm on my way to Lilly's apartment now, for dinner. Maybe Michael will be there! I hope so. I'm going to ask him if he'd come back to Genovia for a while. 

I AM going to ask him. I will not lose my nerve.

At least I hope not.

Uh oh, we're there. Wish me luck. Except you're a diary and can't talk. 

Oh no, we're not starting that again!

4th April still: Michael's apartment.

I cannot believe I am actually here! Michael's place is sooooooo nice! Anyway, at dinner I asked them.

"Um, guys?" I said, " Do you want to come back to Genovia with me? For a visit?" And they all sort of looked at me. Then Lilly said,

"Really? Can we really?"

"Um, sure. It's not look we're short of space in the palace." 

"That'd be great! Boris and I both have vacations due!" Lilly said excitedly. Michelle wanted to come too. Then Michael said,

"I'll come. I've been dying to see Genovia for ages." 

"So you'll all come? I still have to ask Tina, and Mom, and Dane, and Mr Gianini."

"You still call him Mr Gianini? Even I call him Frank." Lilly said in shock. I shrugged.

"It feels weird."

Anyway, towards the end of the evening the driver came up to tell us the Limo had broken down. Michael's apartment was only a short walk away so Lars and I came here to spend the night. Lars is in the living room on the couch. I'm in the spare bedroom. It's really nice I might-

Sunday 5th April: The Plaza Hotel. 

You are NEVER going to guess what happened last night! I had to stop writing because Michael knocked on the door.

Actually, I think you can probably guess what happened last night! 

I love Michael so much… last night was perfect. It turned out Lars had gone back to the hotel. The Limo hadn't broken down at all, that was what Lars and Michael were talking about. Michael just wanted us to have some alone time. We haven't had much chance to talk since I got back. Not that we did that much talking.

I don't care about the Ball! I don't care about René! I don't care about ANYTHING except Michael!

My life rocks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

What did you think? Michael and Mia are finally getting serious about their relationship. But of course it's not going to be THAT easy! Please, give me some credit! I'll post some more ASAP.

Lotsa luv

Katie. ^_^


	5. 5

Dedicated to Prittie In Punk. 

Someone asked me if that was Mia's first time. Um, I really don't know. I shouldn't think so, but I'm really no certain. Decide either way! It really isn't relevant to the plot anyway!

Chapter 5: Monday 6th April – The Plaza.

This is the worst thing that has ever happened in the history of mankind. 

No exaggeration here!

Ok, so I was just sitting in the dining room in the Plaza, eating my breakfast, as you do when Lars jumps to his feet. The waiter has just handed him the daily newspaper. He is reading it really quickly. I grabbed it off him and see the headline.

**QUEEN AMELIA: TWO-TIMER?**

Last night it was confirmed that Her Majesty Queen Amelia of Genovia spent a night in the apartment of her high-school sweetheart, Michael Moscovitz. A fairytale come true? Unfortunately not as Queen Amelia is supposed to be courting Prince Rene, who also lives in Genovia.

_The heartbroken Rene told our reporters last night that he is terribly hurt by Queen Amelia's actions._

_"I have been hoping for many years now that we would get married. But now I am unsure of her feelings for me." _

_When our reporters went to interview Mr Moscovitz (Age 29.) he made no comment._

_We are sure that our readers are all thinking the same thing. Queen Amelia… it's make your mind up time._

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!

This just could not be any worse!

I called Michael and he's coming over. Lars has gone to find Rene. He is so dead! How could he do this to me? Lars has just come back. Gotta go.

The Plaza – 12:30.

Rene was acting totally innocent! He sort of looked at me and asked,

"Whatever's wrong?"

"THIS is what's wrong!" I said, shoving the newspaper in his face (Not very royal I know, but I was very frustrated!). Rene examined it and said,

"What?"

"How could you tell the press we were dating?"

"We are-"

"NO! We are SO not dating! And what I do in my private life has nothing to do with you!" Then there was a knock at the door. Michael came in. He looked really mad.

"Mia, what is going on? There were a whole load of reporters outside my door this morning asking me how I let about you use me."

"Rene thought it would be a good idea to do THIS!" I said, handing him the paper. He read it really quickly, then looked up, all angry. He was glaring at Rene.

This probably isn't a good time to point it out but Michael is so HOT when he's angry!

"Who did this? What the hell is this crap?" 

"I merely thought the public has a right to know-"

"Know what? Everything about my personal life? Rene, you had no right to do this! Then you are going to set up a press conference and tell them the truth. That you and I are not dating and never have been." I said. I sounded really bossy! It was kinda cool.

Then the phone rang. I picked it up and this voice started yelling in French. It took me a minute to realise it was the Genovian Prime minister. I waited until he has stopped shouting to say,

"I think you should to talk to Rene. He did all this."

"Your Majesty, this is a nightmare! It is all over the national news! It is in Europe too! Everyone knows about it!" 

"What? What am I going to do?"

"Get Rene to set up a press conference. Then you must carry on with the ball. It is a chance to redeem yourself. Who exactly is this Michael Moscovitz?"

"He's my boyfriend from high school. We're dating again." 

"Your Majesty! You understand what will happen if you continue to see this man?"

"I know, I'm only supposed to marry royally. But I don't care. I'm the Queen and if I survive the next 24 hours without a mental breakdown it will be a miracle. Also, will you send Vigo and Sebastiano over to arrange the ball? I have quite enough to work with at the moment. Also, Michael and four of my friends will be coming back to Genovia with me for a visit."

"I will send them. But about the visitors-"

"They're coming. And I would also appreciate it if you sent another bodyguard to keep the press away from Michael. He has enough to do."

"Very well Your Majesty." 

"Thankyou. I will sort this all out." 

Then I hung up. Michael looked kind of confused since the whole conversation had been in French. But Lars and Rene had heard. I was feeling very sure of myself so I turned to Rene and said in English,

"Don't you have a press conference to organise?" He looked kind of peeved and left in a sulk. I turned to Michael.

"The ball is going ahead as planned. It's a chance for me to try and redeem myself. They're sending another bodyguard for you, so you won't have to worry about the press." Lars looked form Michael to me and said,

"I'll go and get some coffee." He left and I looked at Michael.

"I am SO sorry about all this." 

"It's ok."

"No… it's not. It was a stupid mistake."

"Mia, I don't care about all that. I don't care about the damn press! All I care about is that we can be together."

"Michael… dating me now is going to be very different from dating me in high-school. The press are everywhere. You can't escape from them. Everyone in the country is watching your every move. I don't think you'd want a life like that." 

Michael stared at me and said,

"Mia, I'll do anything to stay with you. I care for you more than anything. I love you."

"Then you'll understand that I want you to stay away until this has settled down. The ball is on the seventeenth. I'll meet you there, ok? Until then just carry on with your life. You have to think about this.  If we did get back together properly then we'd be separated by an ocean. I'd be in Genovia and you'd be here in New York." 

Michael was standing right in front of me now. As I finished speaking his bent down and kissed me. A few minutes later, after all the kissing had stopped I was staring into his eyes. His hands were around my neck, and kind of stroking my hair. I said jokingly,

"Or you could just kiss me, whatever works best for you."

"I'll call you later. But I'll see you at the ball." And then he turned and left the room. 

I hate Rene. 

Love Michael though. Really is very hot when angry.

Tuesday 7th April: The Plaza.

Ok, you know when I said things couldn't get worse. Well famous last words.

Things have gotten a lot worse.

Lilly, Boris and Michelle have to stay at the Plaza because they've been hit by the press. The Conference won't be until Friday. Then it's six days to the ball. And then I leave for Genovia two days after that. 

The Press are outside the hotel now. Rene is in his room, sulking. Michael is… well, I don't where Michael is. He's probably at work. 

Lilly is mad because she can't get to the studio to do her show. She called them and they've got a reserve but she's still mad. Michelle isn't too cross about missing school for the day. And Boris is a musician at clubs in the evening so that's ok. He can just cancel. He's playing with Michelle right now. 

And Mom is here. She, Mr Gianini and Danae came over first thing this morning. It's nearly lunchtime now. Mom bursts into the room and starts shouting about Rene. Mr G is still trying to calm her down. Lars is furious too. Danae was all like,

"Did you really sleep with Michael?" she was really quiet when she asked. I felt myself go red and nodded. She smiled.

"That's so cute! What about René?"

"Rene is a bastard." Mom screeched. Danae grinned and I shrugged,

"I haven't spoken to him today. He's still in his room."

"No, were you really dating him too?"

"No! I can't stand him!" I said loudly. There was a knock on the door. Lars opened it and Rene, and Francois, were standing there. Rene stepped into the room.

"I see you have company."

"Wow, your powers of deduction are just amazing." Lilly said sarcastically. Rene chose to ignore the comment and looked at me.

"Amelia, the press are asking for interviews. What should I say?"

"You're not saying anything! No one is saying anything until the conference. And you will still not be saying anything! You have done enough damage. You've completely ruined my image. You've ruined Genovia's image! The Prime Minister is furious with both of us!" I was standing up now, shouting at the top of my voice. Rene was looking kind of shocked.

"You have to get it into your head that NOTHING is ever going to happen between us! You can stop coming to the Palace. You can stop contracting me. I want you to stay away from me and my friends. Once the ball is over you are no longer welcome in the palace of Genovia." 

Rene was standing, staring at me. I looked pointedly at the door. And then he smiled.

HE SMILED.

 I cannot believe this guy!

"Really now Mia. Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"No I do not. Now get out!" I said. Rene turned and stalked out. I glanced at Lars as the door slammed shut.

"I'm going to get rid of the press."

"How?"

"The old 'Police' routine. Never fails." 

I turned to the others.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"I'm coming with you Mia. You're my daughter, and I want to stay with you."

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Lilly said. 

In the end we all trekked down the stairs. The cameras started going off but I held up my hands and they quietened down. 

"Good afternoon," I said. "I'm sure you have all been informed that I will be holding a press conference on Friday, in the Plaza hall. I will answer any questions and queries then. In the meantime, I will be placing legal action against anyone who disturbs either my friends or my family, as I will consider this harassment. And now I must ask you to leave, as I'm sure the wonderful staff in the Plaza will not want you blocking up the front doors. If anyone is still here in an hour's time the police will be summoned. Thankyou."

And then we all went indoors. Danae fell over, because the flashing cameras had left little blobs in front of her eyes. I helped her up and we made our way into the hotel. Mom looked at me.

"Mia! You're so confident!"

"No, I'm pissed off. Look, I'm really sorry about this, guys. This is all my fault."

"No, it's Rene's fault. I think it's great that you and Michael are together." Boris said.

"If we're still together by the end of this it will be a miracle. I don't think he'll want to carry on seeing a girl who has made him look bad in the eyes of the press." I said, sadly. Michael and I had been so close to having the perfect relationship. 

"Mia, I know my brother. He is not going to give you up _that_ easily. He's nuts about you! A little bad press isn't going to put him off. Believe me." Lilly linked her arm through mine "You're not getting rid of him that easily!" 

"God I hope not. I don't want to have to give him up again."

Wednesday: The Plaza STILL: 10 PM.

I got woken up at 8:30 this morning. It's a good job the Plaza isn't busy this week. I had to book three more rooms for Lilly and Co, plus my family and now Vigo and Sebastiano. Vigo and Sebastiano arrived very early and banged on the door. I opened it all bleary eyed and they were standing there.

"Sebastiano! Vigo! Thank god you're here! I'm in the biggest crisis, you would not believe!"

"We already heard." Vigo said, kissing my cheek. 

"It's terr, isn't it?" Sebastiano said, kissing the other cheek. I said,

"Make yourselves comfy. I'll just go and get dressed." 

When I was dressed I came out to find them spreading paper all over the table. Plans for the ball. And Sebastiano was sketching a rough draft or two for dress designs. 

And we just sat and talked, for like, three hours. When it reached midday the others all knocked and came in. They all looked kind of surprised to see Vigo and Sebastiano. I was really busy at that precise moment but I looked up and smiled.

"Come on in! I'll be done in just a second." As I finished the thing I was doing there was a knock on the door. Lars opened it and this guy who works in the plaza staggered in. He was carrying a huge bouquet of roses. He put them on a table and bowed.

"Would you like anything?"

"No. Thankyou." I said, staring at the flowers. He bowed again and left. I opened the card and it read

_To my Mia,_

_To be at your side for a moment more_

_To feel your heart beating beside mine_

_To look into your eyes and see_

_The love that I feel for you_

_Reflected back at me._

_I'll see you at the Ball._

_All my love_

_Michael. _

I went around wearing this goofy grin for the rest of the day. Lilly seized the card and read it.

" I didn't know my brother was so romantic!" Everyone cooed over the card and flowers. Then we all started talking about the ball. Danae is really excited about it. Sebastiano has promised to design her a dress.

"It will be the most beaut dress you have ever seen!" He said. Tina had arrived by this time and soon Sebastiano had promised all the women a dress. He's got his work cut out for him! Even Lilly wants one!

Maybe this ball won't be such a disaster!

I miss Michael. 

He ran this afternoon. Everyone was watching me really closely so I took the phone into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes. Thankyou so much! They're beautiful! And so was the poem."

"It's nothing. I really miss you."

"I miss you more." I insisted. He laughed and said,

"Let's not start that, or we'll be here all day!" I smiled.

"Yeah, like that time when you were at college and I called you?"

"Exactly. Two hours of 'No, I miss you more!'"

"Mom was not happy with the phone bill when it came through!"

"Never mind. How are things going?"

"They're fine. We're organizing the ball right now."

"I saw you on the news, telling the press where to go yesterday. Well done!" 

"Thanks!" I bent down as I was talking and looked through the keyhole to the next room. They had gotten hold of the other phone and put it on speaker. They were listening to our conversation right now! I smiled.

When we were in high school our parents and siblings were always trying to listen in on our private phone calls so we'd come up with this system. If one of us knew we'd say a certain phase and we'd trick the people listening. So that was what I did. 

"By the way Michael, I still think that Captain Picard (sp?) was a more effective leader!"

"What? Oh!" He had obviously gotten the message because his next sentence was,

"That was pretty random. So how are things with your mom and Mr G?"

"A bit tense. They and Danae are still horning in on my private stuff. Did you see Lilly on the news?"

"Her hair was sticking up all over the place!"

"Yeah, I know! And Lars, my supposedly faithful bodyguard was supposed to be looking threatening, not as if he had a stomach-ache!"

"They all looked pretty weird, didn't they?"

"Yeah." 

And then came the moment of triumph. This was a trick we'd learnt for getting rid of people listening in. I turned the phone away as Michael fired a foghorn into the speaker. Then I opened the door saying,

"I'll speak to you later Michael."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." 

They were all rubbing their ears and talking crossly. And put my hands on my hips and looked superior.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on people's conversations?"

"My brother is dead! He just deafened me!" Lilly screeched. I grinned.

Well, what else could I do? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Did you like it? I hope so. Next chapter we'll have some more M/M and the Press conference.

**Lotsa luv and Huggles**

**Katie**


	6. 6

Dedicated to Fireblade. If Scheherezade is reading this, go and check out Fireblade's stories, cos you're her muse! I'd love it if my muse would read my fics, but it's probably never gonna happen! I did get a review from her once, and it made me so happy!

A lot of you have been requesting that Mia and Michael get married. I'm not gonna tell you what happens, but it is one of the possibilities!  

Chapter 6 

Friday 10th April: The Plaza (Let's face it, I never leave this place!)

I just got back from the Press Conference. I really don't know if it went well or badly. Here's what happened.

(I enter and sit down.)

Me: I will now be taking any questions you may have.

Reporter#1: Your Majesty, the question everyone wants to know the answer to! Mr Moscovitz, or Prince Rene?

Me: I should point out now that Rene and I were never involved and never will be.

Rene: But-

Me: (Evil death glare.)

Reporter#2: Will you continue seeing Mr Moscovitz?

Me: I hope so. He, my friends, and family are returning to Genovia with me.

Reporter#3: Who will be attending the ball next week?

Vigo: (Starts to list loads of people off.)

At this point I was kind of bored, so I started seeing exactly who was in the room. It was pretty packed. My friends were all there, and my family. And then I saw Michael. He sort of waved at me, and I felt this huge grin spread over my face. Then Lars poked me in the back, because someone had asked me a question.

Reporter#4: Will you be having a press conference with Mr Moscovitz before you leave?

Me: Um… 

Michael: Actually I'm already here. Sorry for being late. 

And then he came onto the platform and Lars stood up so he could sit next to me. All the cameras were going off, but cheesy as it sounds, all I could see as Michael. He smiled at me and asked quietly, so no one else could hear,

"I couldn't wait until next Friday to see you again. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm so glad you're here."

Reporter#5: Mr Moscovitz, how would you describe your relationship with Queen Amelia?

Michael: A fairytale come true. 

All: Awwwwwww!

Michael: Sorry, that sounded really corny, but it's how I feel. 

Reporter#5: What about the rumours?

Michael: If Mia says that nothing happened between Rene and her, I believe her.

Rene: Actually-

Michael: No matter what anyone else says. 

Reporter#6: Your Majesty, do you think you will be returning the New York soon?

Me: I hope so, but I do have a lot of responsibility in Genovia. I can't just leave whenever I feel like it. But I do have a lot of reasons to come back to New York as often as I can.

It was about then that I started feeling sick. I think Lars realised because he said,

"The Press Conference has now drawn to a close. Thankyou for coming."

Then he helped me up to my room. The others all followed but when they arrived I was throwing up in the bathroom. Michael waited for me outside and he said,

"Mia, are you ok? You practically turned green!"

"Yeah… must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." I was feeling really headachy so everyone went to their own rooms. I'm in bed now and I'm gonna go to sleep.

Saturday 11th April: 6:15 pm – Plaza.

I'm still feeling really sick. I don't know what is wrong with me, but it's gross. Fortunately my friends and family were here to entertain me. They've gone down to dinner now. We spent all day talking about the ball. Sebastiano refuses to show me the dress he is making until the night.

"You will love it! It's amaze!" He keeps insisting. I tried to get Tina to get me a sneaky peek but she and Lily are too busy trying on their own dresses. They're acting like schoolgirls again. It's kinda cool. Boris and Michael are writing more songs for Skinner Box. Mom and Mr G are happy fussing over me, and Danae is joining in with the dress trying on. Vigo is sending out constant invitations, and getting replies sorted it.

"It will be the most wonderful ball you have ever seen!"

"I hope so. Unfortunately, if I'm still like this I'll end up in the bathroom anyway." 

Uh-oh… gonna be sick. 

Sunday 12th April: 3:42 pm – still in the Plaza.

Why is it that I can never have a single days peace? The Press Conference reports came out today. Lars brought me several different copies, and all of them are focusing on Michael and me. We're all pretty quiet at the moment. The others are going back to work tomorrow, now that this has been cleared up. So I'm gonna be pretty lonely. Mom's coming in tomorrow morning, but that's about it. Urgh, still feeling sick.

Monday 13th April: Plaza: 6:15 PM.

I can't believe this. I really can't. My life has just gone from bad to worse. 

I was still feeling sick this morning, so Mom bought me some medicine to settle my stomach. Lars was pretty bored so let him wander off to play chess with a passing servant. Mom was talking to me, all happy when she suddenly asked,

"Mia, how long have you been feeling sick for?"

"Um, since Friday." I replied, kind of mystified. Mom was staring at me. She started to do some weird calculation or something, muttering to herself and counting on her fingers. And then she just ran out of the room. I love my mom and all, but she can be so weird.

But she did bring me Fat Louie! He's curled up on my bed right now. I swear he's lost some weight. 

Michael sent me another bunch of flowers this morning. He's so sweet! I just love him! 

Sebastiano and Vigo are going crazy about this ball. I've been helping pick out flowers and stuff like that. Easy stuff. Sebastiano STILL won't let me see my dress. Totally unfair!

Top 5 best and worst things about being Royal 

**Best:**

**1: Big Palace. That's pretty cool.**

**2: Getting free stuff all the time!**

**3: I can do stuff, like speak my opinions, without being prejudiced again.**

**4: Owning animal shelters!**

**5: Knowing that I have some meaning in life and am not just here through some freak accident.**

**Worst:**

**1: The Press following me everywhere.**

**2: Pressure on my family and friends.**

**3: Being constantly judged. **

**4: Too many dresses, crowns and affairs of state to handle.**

**5: Having to be a good example for people.**

Well, I guess Lars won the chess game. He's just come back in, asking me to play. Someone people are just really weird.

Tuesday 14th April: 1:36 pm: Plaza

I can't believe it. I'm in a state of utter shock, I really am. 

When Mom rushed out yesterday it was to go to a pharmacy. She came back and told me something I had never even considered.

"Mia, I need to ask you something." She said, sitting down on my bed. I smiled at her, feeling as if she needed some support or something but she looked at me really seriously and asked,

"Mia… have you considered the possibility that you're pregnant?" 

I stared at her. My god! What was going on with her????

"Mom!"

"No, listen to me. You slept with Michael, and then you start throwing up all day. I just want to make sure you're ok." 

"Mom, I…" But then I stopped. What if she was right? WHAT IF SHE WAS RIGHT???????

"I went and got a packet of tests yesterday. There are three in a packet. Go and try them." She shoved this packet at me, as I tried to untangle the bedcovers. Then I went into the bathroom and… ew. Just ew. There is nothing more gross then trying to go on a stick.

I'm just waiting with Mom for the results. Lars is playing chess in the corridor again.

1:45 pm: Plaza still

Positive. 

***************************************************************************

OH MY GOD! Well? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review soon!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	7. 7

Dedicated to all my reviewers! I love you all so much!

For whoever it was who asked, Mia, Lily, Tina, etc are all around 25-26. Michael is a couple of years older. Dane is twelve. 

Chapter 7 

Tuesday 14th April: 4:30 pm: Plaza

I truly cannot believe this. I am pregnant. With child.

Michael's child…

After we looked at the results Mom sort of stared at me. I was totally in shock and she said,

"Mia? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Mom, I'm pregnant."

"I know. What are you going to do?"

"Do?" I asked, feeling all shocked.

"Yeah, do. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Of course. I couldn't have an abortion or anything."

"Then… you have to tell Michael."

"What? No! Not yet, anyway. I still need to adjust to this. Oh my god. I'm pregnant." I said, totally out of it. Lars came in, looking very smug. He'd obviously just won another game. He took one look at me and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Lars… I'm pregnant." He stared at me. Then he asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I took three tests. All of them are positive."

"This is so…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Mom looked at her watch.

"Oh God, Mia, I have to run. I'm opening a gallery in an hour. I'll come back ASAP."

"No, it's ok. Have fun." I said. Mom smiled, and left.

Lars was still staring at me. I frowned.

"What?"

"I just can't believe it! Congratulations, I guess."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Are you going to tell Michael?"

"I'll have to. God, Lars, what am I going to say?"

"I don't know. I've never been pregnant."

"I could do without the jokes right now."

"Who says I was joking? When are you next seeing him?"

"Tonight. But Tina and Lilly and her family are coming over in about an hour. Lars, I don't know what to do."

I looked at him. I was truly at a blank. As if my life wasn't screwed up enough at the moment, this had to go and happen. Great. Lars put an arm around me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Lars, if the press get hold of this, I am dead. There is no way out of this!"

"They won't get hold of it. As long as a certain blonde, smug prince doesn't get hold of it first." 

"There is no way one earth he is knowing about this." I said.

8:30: Plaza, of course. 

I told Lilly and Tina. 

I was talking to them and then Boris and Michelle went downstairs to get some ice cream and I looked at Lilly and Tina.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Tina asked. Lilly was looking sort of suspicious. I took a deep breath, and said it REAL quickly.

"I'mpregnant."

They both kinda gave me this blank look and Lilly said,

"Now trying breathing between words." 

"I'm… I'm pregnant." I whispered. Tina squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Mia! That's so exciting! Are you and Michael going to get married? Oh, can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Well, I kinda haven't told him yet." I said, walking over to the window, to let some fresh air in. Lilly exploded then.

"You haven't told him? GAWD MIA! When are you going to?" 

"ASAP. Hey, I only found out this morning! Mom suspected something so she made me take some tests." 

"Have you called him yet?"

"No. I was going to later, and ask him to come over." 

"Mia, you have to tell him now. You're leaving the country on Sunday!"

"OK! I'll call him, and ask him to come over."

So I grabbed the phone and dialled his mobile number.

"Michael speaking."

"Hey, it's me." I said nervously. He said,

"Mia! Are you ok?"

"Um… yeah. I need you to come over. As soon as possible."

"Um, ok. I'll come straight over."

And then, an hour later, there he was. He smiled and Lilly and Tina left. Michael sat on the bed and grinned at me.

"What's up?"

"Michael… I… um… well, the thing is… I'm…"

"Mia, just say it."

"We're… we're having a baby." I said.

Total silence.

"W-what?" He stuttered. I swallowed.

"Baby. You. Me. Having."

"I don't believe this…" He said, running a hand through his hair. I sat down on the bed, feeling tearful.

"I know. I only found out this morning."

"Mia… I have to… I'll call, ok?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, kinda hysterically.

"I need to think about this. I'll call." He said, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. 

And I just burst into tears. Now I am lying here in bed, still crying. For my love has departed me, and my soul has been shredded.  He still hasn't called. Lilly is furious with him. I'm going to go to sleep now. 

Wednesday 14th April: 10:42 – Plaza

He still hasn't called. 

I don't even know where he is. No one has seen him. Not Lilly, not the doctors' Moscovitz. 

What am I going to do? Lars keeps telling me not to worry, because this is Michael. Michael who always sticks with me. 

If he always sticks with me, where is he now? 

Mom and Mr G have totally given me their support, and Danae can't wait to have a niece or nephew around. They're prepared for this, they're ready.

But I'm not. This is a total nightmare! What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know. I really want to talk to him. I _have_ to talk to him.  We're both responsible for this! Why isn't he helping, for God's sake????!!!!

Oh yeah. Because I can't find him. 

Sebastiano and Vigo don't know. I'm not going to tell them either. It's not exactly got anything do with them. They're making more plans for the Ball. They're getting really nervous, since it's only two days away. 

I'm scared. I'm actually scared. Terrified. I have this tiny little person growing inside of me and I don't know what to do about it. 

Lilly's just arrived. I'll write more later. 

Plaza still – 12:13 

Lilly was totally supportive. She'd arrived with a whole load of pamphlets and magazines and books and stuff on pregnancy. I think Lars got a bit freaked out by all the pictures of wombs and stuff, because he went to play chess. I asked her if she'd seen Michael and she got this grouchy kinda look and said she hadn't. 

"When I get my hands on him…" she said fiercely. I held up a hand.

"Lilly, please don't leave my child fatherless."

"He has no right to do this to you! God, it wasn't as if he didn't donate something for it."

"I know but…"

And then I had to stop, because I was crying. Full on howling, sobbing, flailing of limbs. And Lilly was amazing. She just sat there and hugged me, while I dribbled and wept all over her shirt. 

"We're going to find him, Mia. He probably just needs time to think."

"I'm the one carrying it! How comes he needs so much time to think about it?" I asked. Lilly shrugged and just held me. 

As I stopped crying, she wiped my eyes with a Kleenex and asked,

"Do you want anything? Weird cravings?"

"No…did you get cravings with Michelle?"

"Sure! I couldn't stop eating oranges. And after that it was baked beans. Then oranges with baked beans. And then I moved onto instant soup. I drank at least three boxes a day." 

Then I felt sick, and had to run to the bathroom. 

Thursday 15th April: Plaza: 10 24 am.

He still hasn't called. 

12:54

Still no word. The ball is tomorrow and he hasn't even called. I'm still vomiting all over the place. Mom told that morning sickness goes on for about three months. I've had it for about three days. 

I want to die.

No, not really. Part of me is mega depressed that Michael is gone. Another part is angry that Michael is gone. Another part is happy because I'm going to have a baby. Another part of me is terrified because I'm having a baby.

There's someone at the door. Gotta go.

1: 17 pm.

He's here! He's in the bathroom right now! Here's what happened.

I opened the door and Michael was standing there, looking kind of embarrassed. He asked,

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said, feeling strangely calm. He came in, and stood around, looking kind of awkward. Then he asked,

"Can I talk to you?"

"Where have you been?" I asked him, the calm turning rapidly into anger. He stuttered but I interrupted,

"For God's sake! What the hell is wrong with you? I tell you I'm pregnant and you run out of here faster than Roger Bannister!"

(A/N: Roger Bannister is the guy who ran a mile in 4 minutes. At least I think that's his name.)

Michael was kind of staring at me, looking really shocked as I carried on screaming at him. As I finished screaming at him he just kept looking at me.

"Please say something." I asked desperately. It was then I realised I was crying. My cheeks were all wet and I was trying to wipe them dry but failing. Then Michael asked,

"Can I please use the bathroom?"

And I nodded. I just nodded. He's still in there. 

4:30 pm: Plaza. 

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK, when Michael came out of the bathroom I had this huge speech prepared about what we should do. But all he did was take my hand and say this.

"Marry me?" 

He proposed to me. I must have gone into some kind of shock because he said,

"Mia, I love you more than anything. And when I left yesterday I felt terrible. I couldn't believe what was happening and that I'd just left you. I know that when the Press find out you'll be under pressure, and it's my fault. So I went to get this."

And he pulls this gorgeous ring out of his pocket. I swear I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. It was gold with these three diamonds on top. Michael smiled and said,

"We're going to have a baby. And I want it to have the best life that we can give it. Because whatever is coming our way, we can face if we're together. So will you marry me?"

"Yes." 

I said yes. I am engaged to Michael Moscovitz. He's just gone to find Lars, because we want to go for a walk. I'm not feeling very sick at the moment. I'm too excited! We called Mom and Mr G. They're coming over to dinner with us tonight, and Danae's coming too. The Dr's Moscovitz, Lilly, Boris, Michelle, Tina and David are coming too. I can't wait. 

Michael's back, with Lars. 

Manhattan Hospital: 6:15 pm 

Hi. This is Lilly Moscovitz. I'm going to put this paper inside Mia's diary. I know how much she likes writing in her diary, so I'm going to update it for now. But I swear that I will not look, tempting as it is. 

The reason that I'm writing and Mia isn't is this. Mia has had an accident. It happened about an hour ago. She and Michael were walking to Central Park when they met Rene on the street. They were planning to avoid him, but he started to yell at them. He'd found out about them getting engaged. He'd always wanted to marry Mia, and get onto the Throne of Genovia. 

I'm not exactly sure what happened, and Michael's in no fit state to tell me right now. Lars is unconscious. I'll come to that in a minute. Rene threw a punch at Michael's head, but Michael managed to avoid it. Lars stepped in but Francois, Rene's bodyguard, threw out his arm. Lars stumbled and fell, banging his head on the sidewalk. He was knocked unconscious straight away. 

Meanwhile, Michael and René were having this huge fight. Mia was trying to stop them, but they were so caught up in their primitive fighting they didn't listen to her. Then René punched Michael really hard, in the face. He stumbled backwards, into the road. A bus was coming down the road, and it didn't have time to brake. But it didn't hit Michael. It hit Mia. She did something stupidly heroic. 

She ran forward, shoved Michael out of the way, and got hit. René was in total shock. He ran away, Francois following him. Some passer-by called an ambulance and took all three to hospital. Michael is sitting opposite me now. He's been crying. I can't say I blame him. Lars is going to be OK.

But Mia's currently in surgery. They rushed her in straight away. Her family are here, waiting for news with Michael. He told me about the engagement. Mia just has to get better. She missed my wedding, there is no way I'm letting her miss her own.

Get better Mia. Come back. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A very traumatic chapter! Come on, tell me what you think!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie. 


	8. 8

Dedicated to ndblue 123.

And a note to Heidi. I did remember that Genovia was a principality, not a kingdom, but I chose to ignore that. Simply because 'The Queen Diaries' is far catchier than 'The Princess Diaries the older version'. Thanks for pointing it out though! *Gives Heidi a big cookie'. 

Chapter 8 

Friday 16th April: Manhattan Hospital: 12:30.

Still Lilly here. Mia's still out of it. But she got through surgery. A broken arm and a couple of ribs. Cracked a few teeth, but they've been repaired. She had damage to her chest and liver too, but they operated and she's ok. But that's not the worst bit.

She lost the baby.

They just told Michael. Dad had to take him outside for a bit. Why is this happening to us? It's not fair! Mia has always been the nicest person EVER. She was finally completely happy and this had to go and happen. The Ball has been cancelled of course. Vigo and Sebastiano are heading back to Genovia to tell the government. Mia's gotten loads of flowers and balloons and stuff. The press aren't allowed inside, but they've been hanging around outside all day. I know that as a member of the press I shouldn't say this, but they're starting to bug me. Why can't they just leave her alone for 5 minutes?

René flew back to France. He's in deep, deep trouble. The press have been at him ever since the accident. He's been banned from Genovia for life. I'm not surprised.

Danae is crying, with Helen. Frank is walking up and down, and looking at his watch. Tina and my Mom are talking in whispers. This is horrible. I hate it. Boris took Michelle home earlier. 

We're not allowed to see Mia yet. She's only just come out of surgery. She's been in there for about 18 hours. 

Frank and Danae are leaving. Someone has to feed Fat Louie. 

I'll write more later.

Manhattan Hospital: 4:30 

Michael and Helen are in with her now. She's still unconscious, but Michael was desperate to see her. He wants to be there when she wakes up. Lars is here with us. He's completely ashamed of himself. Tina's trying to cheer him up. It so totally wasn't his fault. It was that bastard, René's.  

Helen's just said that we can see her now. She's still out, but I think just seeing her is going to reassure us. 

My (Lilly's) Home: 8:45 pm 

Nothing to report really. It's weird; normally I can talk at length about just about anything. But right now I can barely get a thought through my head. Mom and Dad say its just shock. I'm going to bed. 

Saturday 17th April: Manhattan Hospital: 3:30pm.

It's me. Mia. 

I just don't know what to say. What can I say? I'm alone right now. Michael's gone home for a bath. I sent him, he totally stank. 

He told me about the baby. 

I can hardly think. One minute it was growing inside of me, the next gone. And all because I was so stupid. Michael keeps saying it was a brave thing to do. That I saved his life. And I know I did, but I feel so empty and sad. 

But I can't even cry. I want to cry so badly, and I can't. Kind of ironic, since that's what I spent the last two days doing. 

It's really a good job I broke my left arm instead of my right, so at least I can still write. The only way I can get out how I feel. I'll have to thank Lilly later for keeping an update.

Lars came to see me earlier. He said he wanted to resign, that he'd failed me. I told him to shut up. What I need right now is someone strong who I can rely on, and that's him. 

The doctors say I can go on Monday. I've got to postpone my return to Genovia. The government sent me a letter saying not to worry, that they have everything out of control. 

Huh.

I just want to kick something so badly; I just hate feeling this way! I'm so angry. At myself for jumping in front of the bus. At the doctors for not saving my baby. At Lars for not stopping the fight. At Michael for fighting in the first place. Ditto for René.

But I know there is no one to blame. I think that is why I feel so bad. 

Every inch of me hurts. The pain is gnawing at me. Painkillers, my ass.

I so can't wait to get out of here. 

Manhattan Hospital: 5:30 

I'm the most ungrateful, selfish person ever. Michael just came to see me. Here's how the conversation went.

Michael: Hey.

Me: Hi

Michael: How are you feeling?

Me: Like I jumped in front of a bus.

(Michael tries to laugh, fails, clears his throat and sits down.)

Michael: Is there anything you need?

Me: No. Thanks.

Michael: Mia, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been fighting…

Me: It was René's fault. Not yours.

Michael: But I shouldn't have hit back.

Me: It happened. We can't change that. We can't change anything.

Michael: About the baby… do you want to talk about it?

Me: No. 

Michael: Mia-

Me: Michael, I just want to be left alone, OK? I'm going back to Genovia as soon as I can. I just want to…

Michael: Pretend it never happened? Well, it did Mia. And running away isn't going to change that. 

Me: I don't care. I want to get away from all of this. I wish I'd never come back.

Michael: (Staring at me in disbelief) What?

Me: You heard. Ever since I came here I've been through nothing but stress and pain. And this was the last straw. I'm going back to Genovia, ASAP.

Michael: Mia, you can't. I love you, we're engaged-

Mia: Michael, we can't do this. We've been together twice, and both times disaster has struck. I don't believe in third time lucky. Because nothing is lucky when you're a Queen. I'm sorry, but we are not meant to be together. I mean, just look at us. 

Michael: Mia-

Me: I'm sorry. But think about it. You've had trouble dealing with press for a couple of weeks. I have to deal with that every single day. So you should take this and go. 

And then I handed him the ring, and rolled over so I didn't have to look at him. So I'm ungrateful, selfish, and a coward. Great.

Anyway, Michael didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then he left. 

I hate myself. 

Sunday 17th April: Manhattan Hospital: 10:30 am

I've just had a succession of friends and family, trying to convince me to reconsider my earlier decision. Why can't anyone see it from my point of view? I've been going through so much and no one is even trying to understand. It's so not fair. 

I'm still really sore. I've got a cast on my arm, and my chest hurts like hell. I've got some oxygen things to use if I get short of breath though. My face is all bruised and cut. It's totally gross. 

I rang the Genovian government earlier. I told them that I'm returning on Tuesday.

"Your Majesty, are you sure that's safe?"

"No, but I've got to get back. I can't stay here any longer."

"Very well. We shall prepare for your return."

"No. No publicity. No press. I just want to get back." I said firmly.

Lars recommended that I give a short conference before going back. I'm having it tomorrow, as soon as I'm allowed to leave. 

I asked Lars what he thought I should do. He just said,

"It's up to you. You will make the right decision."

Gee, that was a lot of help. Thanks Lars.

There goes my self-actualisation.

Monday18th April – Plaza

I just had the press conference. It totally sucked.

Reporter #1: Your Majesty, can you tell us why you have decided to go home so quickly after your accident?

Me: Things have gotten a little too stressed. I need to go home and sort things out. 

Reporter #2: Will you be pressing charges against the bus company?

Me: Absolutely not. It was total accident.

Reporter #3: What about Prince René?

Me: René has been given an official ban from Genovia. He has been overstepping the line for too long, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

Reporter #4: Are you going to continue to see Michael Moscovitz? 

Me: No. I do not intend to return to New York for quite some time. I hope he finds someone to be happy with.

Reporter #5: What about your friends and family?

Me: They will come to visit me in Genovia. I've been neglecting my duties as Queen lately. It's time to go back and start taking responsibility. I'd also like to thank everybody for the flowers and balloons I was given at the hospital. 

And that was basically it. Mom is really upset, so are Danae, Lilly and Tina. They're also mad at me for turning down Michael. But I don't care what they say. I don't care.

Do I?

It doesn't matter anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow. It's for the best. Let's face it. From the moment I got here I've been screwing things up. I'm just one huge failure. 

Lars keeps telling me I'm not. But what does he know? He can't even tell me whether or not I should talk to Michael. 

My arm really hurts. It's got to stay in its cast for six weeks. I'm feeling sore all over. I think I'll take a nap. 

20th April – The Genovian Aeroplane – 1:45 pm. 

I'm flying over the ocean now. I'm going back to Genovia. 

When I was at the airport my family and friends came to say goodbye. Mom and Mr G both hugged me really tightly, until I reminded them about the broken ribs. Danae looked furious, and refused to speak to me. Lilly told me to keep in touch with her and Tina. I invited them all to Genovia whenever they felt like it; all they had to do was call. 

Then, as I was looking down at them, just as the plane was going down the runway, I saw Michael standing there, just watching me. By that time the plane was just about to take off.

I could have told them to stop, to turn back.

But I didn't. I let them carry on.  And now I'll probably never see him again. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _* * * * * * * * * _

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know it looks bad, but do you really think I'm just going to leave them like this????

THINGS WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!

I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about the baby. Plot device, people, plot device!

Please review. I'm expecting a few flames, but don't feel that you have to! 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	9. 9

Dedicated to Lil Miss Its Me and Padfoot Luva1

Wow… I have never felt more hated in my life! I'm just surprised nobody actually flamed me! I've got so many threats, but the prize has to go to Lil Miss Its Me. She actually threatened to hunt me down! * Cowers in a corner *

Chapter 9 

Palace: 2:30pm: my sitting room.

I'm back. Luckily there weren't any reporters, so it was a quick ride home yesterday. I'm feeling pretty down. 

Not that it needed mentioning. 

Sebastiano came by yesterday. He wanted to see how I was. He's going out of the country for a few days, some fashion thing he has to do. He was so sweet though. Cheered me up quite a lot. 

I've got to go to the parliament tomorrow and sort out the bills or something like that. I really don't know what it's about. I also find myself deeply not caring. 

Lars is pretty happy to be home. I think he misses being in Genovia. I'm not planning to leave it any time soon, so he'll be happy for a while at this rate. 

Odes to Misery 

****

Mia 

**Is**

**Stupid**

**Excepting**

**René's expulsion**

**Yay**

**My**

**Insignificant**

**Soul**

**Eases lack of**

**Rare**

**Young love**

**Maybe**

**I**

**Should**

**Eat**

**Red meat**

**Yuck**

Ok, that last one was a little weird. I would so never eat red meat. Or white meat. 

Michael 

**Is an**

**Exceptionally**

**Rare find**

Yes? 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Yes.

I miss him so much. But then I think about everything that happened and it's like I want to hurl myself off the roof of the palace. But I wouldn't want to give the cleaners extra work. 

Ode to Michael 

****

Michael 

**Is**

**Cute**

**Huh**

**Also**

**Eats**

**Lamb**

That was me trying to give myself reasons not to like Michael. So not working. I need to forget about him. Right! I'm going to forget about him! Starting right now!

… didn't work.

I'm just going to have to accept it, aren't I? Michael is gone. I screwed up big time. Huge time. I'll just have to get on with everything like I've done for eight years. I'd better get started on that humongous pile of paperwork. I'll write more tomorrow. 

22nd April: Palace: 4:55 pm

I just got back from parliament. They're all quite angry about the whole newspaper thing. I am well aware that as a member of the Genovian Royal family I should maintain a presentable image. But everybody has his or her bad days. Mine just happens to be that little bit worse. 

I really should ring Mom. But what would I say? Danae's ignoring me.  I don't know about Tina. Lars is playing chess and no one in their right mind distracts Lars while he is playing chess. Not unless you want an alarmingly large amount of bullets in your head. He gets really into it. 

I wonder what Michael is doing right now. Probably getting over me. Correction, he's probably over me and getting on with his life like any self-actualised person would be doing right now.

The doctor is coming over today to analyse my injuries. Like I care. Why didn't they just let me die? It's not as if I would be missed. 

God, looking back at what I've just written I have realised how depressing I am. 

THINGS TO DO 

**1: Achieve Self-actualisation**

**2: Stop thinking about MM**

**3: Cheer up**

**4: Call someone **

Palace: 5:30 

I just spoke to Tina. She said,

"Mia, just call him."

"No, it's over. History. In the past."

"It's not that simple. Come on, so things took a down turn. You can't just run off back to Genovia whenever things look bad."

"I don't!"

"Tell me every single thing that went wrong in your relationship."

"How long have you got?" I said jokingly. She replied in this totally serious voice,

"As long as it takes. Now come on."

"OK. First is me losing our baby."

"And what did Michael say about that?"

"He said that happened wasn't my fault and that it didn't matter as long as we were together."

"Aw!" Tina sighed. I cleared my throat, trying to get her to focus. 

"Sorry. Second?"

"I broke off the engagement."

"Why?"

"Because I was scared,"

"Of what?"

"Things going wrong."

"Right. Third?"

"I said that Michael wouldn't be able to deal with the press." 

"OK. I have analysed all of this information and have come to a conclusion."

"And what's that?"

"You still love Michael, he loves you and you're meant to be together. When you lost the baby he was by your side the whole time. He wanted to stay with you and help you. When you broke off the engagement he was heartbroken. And from what I could see, the press wasn't a problem. Michael doesn't care about anything except being with you." 

"Tina, it's too late. I've screwed up big time."

"And you're not even willing to try again? Go, Mia, you _have_ changed. The old Mia wouldn't have given up that easily. Sure she might have thought about for a few hours before doing anything, but she got there in the end."

"Tina, that's not-"

"I've got to go Mia. I just hope you realise what you're giving up." And then she hung up. I couldn't believe it.

I still can't. 

I've just let one of the best things of my life go without a fight.

I am an idiot. 

Oh my god. 

WHAT HAVE I DONE????!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!

Palace: 6:30

I've just asked Lars to call the airport. I can't go until tomorrow because the jet's being refurbished. 

I'm going back. I have got to find Michael and make this better. Because I realised what I was giving up. The one thing that can make me happy. 

I've totally got to call Tina. 

8:30

I called Tina.

"Hello?"

"Tina, it's me. I'm flying in tomorrow."

"Really? Oh Mia, I'm so glad you finally saw sense!"

"Listen, don't tell anyone, OK? If it doesn't work out I only want you and Michael to know."

"OK. I promise. Oh, I've got to go; I've got another call waiting. I'll see you soon!"

Lars is really happy. He keeps looking at me all secretively and smiling to himself. My bodyguard is so weird sometimes. 

My arm is totally killing me. The doctor kept poking at it and it hurts a lot. He left me some more painkillers. I'm gonna be mistaken for a drug addict soon with the amount of pills I'm taking! 

Ode to Happiness 

**Having**

**A**

**Perfect**

**Person**

**Is**

**Easily**

**Super**

**See?**

OK, that was just weird. But who cares? I'm going back and I'm going to tell Michael that I love him. 

Oh god. What if he doesn't want to know? What if he freaks out and tells me where to go?

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

WHAT AM I SAYING??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Of course it's a good idea! It's what I have to do. And nothing is going to stop me! 

NOTHING!!!!

Ooh, Baywatch is on.

23rd April: Palace: 10:30

 I'm leaving in exactly one hour from now. Lars is getting a bit jet-lagged. So am I, but I needn't care about that, for my heart is willing me on to fulfil my destiny, to seek out my one true love and tell him that I so totally love him too.

Starting to get a migraine. My arm hurts too. But who cares? I'm in love! And soon, I hope, Michael will know it. 

I'd better get ready to go. Will write more later. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well? I told you things would get better. At least Mia has received some brains! Thanks to all my reviewers, you're fantastic! I know that I haven't posted in ages, but I was on holiday for the past two weeks. 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	10. 10

Dedicated to every single person who has reviewed this fic. I MEAN ALL OF YOU!!!!!

Chapter 10 

23rd April: Limousine:  11:30 pm.

I just got off the plane. Lars is talking on his mobile. I'm back in New York, but I don't know where to start looking for Michael. 

Lars just told the driver to head towards Albert Einstein High School. When I asked him why he just said,

"That is where Michael is."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." 

Oh my god, what am I going to say? When I see Michael, I mean. What if he just turns me down?

I'm feeling slightly nauseous. 

Lars is smiling to himself and it's totally annoying. Why can't he just tell me what's going on? I hate not knowing. 

It was slightly suspicious though. There was no press at the airport. But then, they probably didn't know I was coming. I tried to call Tina when I got to the airport, but the housekeeper said she had gone out. I didn't call Lilly yet. 

Lars just asked me if I brought any other clothes with me.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"No reason." He replied, eyeing my combats and Greenpeace shirt. Not to mention that my hair was sort of standing up in weird spikes because I slept on it funny. He looked concerned. When I mentioned this he said he didn't.

"Yes you do! You totally look as if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. I am just concerned that if the press get a picture you should look good. Because the Parliament is already less than pleased."

"Lars, I am here to win back the love of my life, my soul mate. Not to go clothes shopping." 

But he did have a point. My reputation is hardly the best it could be. Then Lars reached into the back and handed me this big box.

"Change into this. I will sit in the front." So we had to stop the car, let Lars into the front, then start going again. 

The dress is so nice though. I think it's one of Sebastiano's. It's white. Perfectly straight and with these tiny diamonds studded all over it. So at least I'll look nice when my heart is torn to shreds. 

It's gone midnight now. It's going to be so late by the time I get there. The driver just said it'll be another quarter of an hour. 

The nauseous feeling is back. 

24th April: 4:30 am.

You may be asking yourself why I am writing in my diary at 4:30 in the morning. Hee is what has happened.

When we got into Manhattan the driver just set off to AEHS. I was feeling kind of nervous. No scratch that. Totally nervous. Then we were there I saw Michael outside the doors to the main hall. Lars practically had to drag me out of the car. 

"Michael." I said, in a voice that sounded like my throat had turned to sandpaper. Michael turned to look at me and I instantly started talking, not giving him a chance to protest. 

"Michael, I am so, so sorry. I am the most terrible person to have ever walked on the planet. I just flew out of here, not even thinking about you. I don't know how you were feeling, because I never bothered to ask. And I should have, I mean it was your baby too. And then I just went back to Genovia, all prepared to never see you again and I couldn't do it. I just kept thinking about you and Lars kept telling me to call you, and I so totally should have instead of just turning up. But I just had to see you again, to say I'm sorry. And now that I have I just want you to know that I have never, ever felt the same way about anyone. And if you want me to just fly back to Genovia and never come back I'll do it. Just, please. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. I'll do anything, because I love you." 

And Michael just kept staring at me, and it was really cold and I felt like crying in my nice dress.  Then, after a few minutes Michael said,

"Mia."

"Yes?"

"What I want… is for you to come here. I want you to come here and marry me." 

No, seriously! That is exactly what he said! And then I ran over to him, and he started hugging me. Then he said,

"And this time, I'm not letting you get away." 

And before I can move, the doors to the hall are thrown open and I see everyone in there! All my family, my friends, everyone! And right down the middle is this aisle. And at the end is a priest. I stared at Michael.

"What…?"

Tina, Lilly and Danae came over, in identical dresses. Michael smiled.

"Why waste time? I'm not giving you a chance to run off again. Tina called me when you told her you were coming back. So I got to work. I had to invite everyone, organise some decorations, get a priest."

"We helped. When you got engaged the first time Sebastiano made that dress. He had left in Genovia when he came out here to do some work, so we called Lars and asked him to get you to change into it. He made these dresses for us." Tina said, turning to show me her pink dress. Sebastiano came out of the hall. He smiled.

"You look brill! It suits you perfect!" He clapped his hand, and then took something out of a bag. It was a matching veil to go with my dress. He started attaching it to my head, and I was in complete shock, unable to move or speak. Then Michael smiled at me. 

"Is this OK?"

"It's perfect." I whispered. 

So we got married. Right there in AEHS. Principal Gupta was in the congregation, because Mr G had asked her if we could use the school. She said yes, but only if she could come. 

Michael had it all worked out. He organised the reception, food, a band (Skinner Box, of course) and everything! 

When we got to the reception, over at the Plaza, Michael insisted that we made speeches. Well, as I pointed out for him, he had had time to practise his! I had to make mine up on the spot! But I think I managed pretty well. 

"Um… hi. Well, I think I can say that this was probably the quickest wedding to ever have been organized. I have to thank everyone who has done this for me. Tina, for getting me into the country for a start. Principal Gupta, for letting us use the school. Sebastiano, for the dress. Everyone else for turning up. And last, quite obviously, Michael. For letting me marry him. Because I was totally convinced that he was going to tell me where to go when I showed up." There was a bit of laughter there. Michael was holding my hand. I continued,

"So… thank you. To everyone here. This is the best day of my entire life. I cannot imagine a more perfect day. Or night, looking at the time. Thank you."

Short, but I think it worked. Everyone started applauding and I felt myself go red. Then Michael stood up.

"Well, we finally made it to the altar. It took a bit of work, but we got there. Mia is the most amazing person in the world to me. I first fell in love with her when we were just tiny kids. Lilly had forgotten her project so I took it to her and she was playing with this adorable little blonde girl, called Amelia. And my feelings didn't stop, ever. When she got to high school. I took us a while. I thought I had completely blown it when I told Mia that it love her and she ran screaming from the room." More laughter. "But then she told me that she loved me. Those eight long years when she wasn't in New York, I kept thinking about her. And then she came back. And thus followed the happiest times in my life. And right now, this very minute, is the happiest."

"That's because you haven't been on the honeymoon yet!" Called one of the guys from Skinner Box. Everyone laughed and Michael saluted his friend. Then we ate. It was perfect, loads of vegetarian food. And then we started to dance. But before we had the first dance Michael went over to Skinner Box and they played my favourite song in the whole world. 

_Seeing you_ _smile at me_

_Makes me want to say_

_That no matter where you go_

_Today is gonna be the day_

_It's hot outside_

_My throat is hurting_

_Because I'm trying to tell you now_

_That no one else means a thing_

_You're like a tall drink of water_

_On a hot summers day_

_You soothe my throat and heart in one_

_You really make my day_

_You're like a tall drink of water_

_And you really don't have a clue_

_That I don't think that anyone else_

_Can refresh me the way you do_

_I see you with your friends_

_The tallest of them all_

_Yours is the face I pick out first_

_Because you're the one I want to call_

_And you just don't seem to get_

_That it's you I'm crazy about_

_If only you knew the way I feel_

_From the rooftops I would shout_

_You're like a tall drink of water_

_On a hot summers day_

_You soothe my throat and heart in one_

_You really make my day_

_You're like a tall drink of water_

_And you really don't have a clue_

_That I don't think that anyone else_

_Can refresh me the way you do_

_Tall drink of water_

_Tall drink of water_

_You're like a tall drink of water_

_On a hot summers day_

_You soothe my throat and heart in one_

_You really make my day_

_You're like a tall drink of water_

_And you really don't have a clue_

_That I don't think that anyone else_

_Can refresh me the way you do_

Could that song be any cooler? Then the band started playing some other stuff and Michael jumped off the stage to dance with me.

And it doesn't end there. Michael has organised a honeymoon in Iceland for us. _Iceland_! We're going to stay at the Ice Hotel, than travel around the country for a whole month, seeing all the sights and everything. He even made sure that we could visit the Greenpeace Base while we're there! 

Mom was crying. She kept hugging me, saying, "I can't believe that you're married! I just can't believe it!" I kept assuring her that it was true. 

Though I can hardly believe it myself. Michael and I sat a dance out and I said,

"Michael, you're just incredible."

"I know!"

"Seriously. I ran out on you, when you needed me. And you still took me back."

"That's because I love you." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Michael… you're going to be King of Genovia."

"I'll handle it. I don't care, Mia, as long as I can be with you. I would jump of the Pont des Verges if it would make you happy."

"No, nothing that drastic. But are you sure? About the whole King deal."

"I said I'll handle it. None of that stuff matters to me."

"There'll be a coronation and everything in Genovia. I think you'll like the Palace. The Crystal Corridor is great for sock-sliding."

"Cool. Mia, you are the most wonderful person in the world. I cannot imagine loving anybody but you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"That was a total Shrek rip-off." Lilly said, sitting down with us. I smiled and hugged her.

"This makes us sisters, you realise."

"I know. Cool, isn't it?" Lilly said, hugging me back. Michelle looked up at me, sucking on a chocolate lollipop.

"Auntie Mia? Can I come and see your palace?"

Auntie Mia? I'd only been her Aunt for a few hours!

"Sure you can, honey. Your parents can come too. If they want to." I said, looking at Lilly. She smiled.

"Try and stop us!" 

Then Michael went to dance with Danae. I sat watching them, and Mr G asked me for a dance.

"Mia, your mother and I have been thinking…" he said as we danced.

"What?"

"Two things actually. One, we were thinking of moving to Genovia. Danae's all for it and your Mom says she wants a change of scenery to fuel her artistic drive."

"Really? That's fantastic! Of course you must come!"

"And two…"

"What is it?"

"Call me Frank. I haven't been your algebra teacher for a very long time." I went totally red then. Mr G laughed and stepped away as the dance ended. 

"Congratulations Mia. You deserve a little happiness."

And I really think I do. I feel fantastic. You know, apart from the whole broken arm thing. I felt as if the world could come crashing down around me and I wouldn't care a bit. 

I really need to sleep now. We're heading off for Iceland tomorrow afternoon. On our honeymoon. Weird! It's strange even writing it. I get little shivers all over when I write it!

I am Mrs Michael Moscovitz. In America anyway. In Genovia Michael will be King Michael Renaldo. Or something like that.

Michael just asked me why I'm still writing in my diary. Because I'm so happy! That's why! Seriously, I'm going to sleep now.

24th April: Aeroplane to Iceland: 5:30 pm.

I'm only going to write a little bit, because I really need some sleep. I just wanted to point something out.

I've got absolutely nothing to complain about for once. 

My life totally Rocks because I have: 

**1: My family**

**2: My friends**

**3: My husband (there go those shivers!)**

**4: My country**

**5: My bodyguard (Who is not coming with us on our honeymoon. But he did make sure that there is a security force at every place we plan to visit. He was getting along surprisingly well with one of the caterers at the Plaza yesterday. Danced with her all night.) **

**6: My cat**

**7: My perfect honeymoon**

**8: My perfect wedding**

**9: My diary**

**10: My fairytale ending**

And all I have to say is that I plan to live happily ever after.  The End. 

***************************************************************************

And it's all over! I'm practically crying! I love this story so much, and I've loved writing it! I just don't know what to do now. I might write a sequel, but not for a very long time. I'm giving up fanfiction until next July. I've got seriously important exams coming up this year at school, and I can't afford to be doing my schoolwork and my fanfiction at the same time. And as much as it sucks exams take priority. 

But I do plan to write more PD fanfics after my exams. BTW, I love talking to people on MSN. So feel free to talk to me at Kat097_uk@hotmail.com

Just say you're from fanfiction.net and if possible which fic you saw my address in.  I love getting to know people over the net. 

What did you think of my version of 'tall drink of water'? 

Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this fic. I've had so many compliments and not a single flame on this story, which holds my record number of reviews! I write loads of fanfiction, I've got about sixty other fics. Mostly Harry Potter, a few final fantasy and a couple of CCS. Check them out if you have time!

And I've just got one more thing to say…

MEG CABOT! GET BOOK FIVE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you again!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles 'n' kisses 'n' more huggles

Katie. 

PS: WAH!


End file.
